The Last Note
by The Last Founder
Summary: Years after the death of Light Yagami, a certain Shinigami has grown bored, and a bored shinigami is a bad one. On an impulsive decision, he throws yet another Note into the Human Realm. What he didn't expect was for a skinny child with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead to pick it up, and nobody expected him to write in it. (Abandoned, up for adoption I guess)
1. Rebirth

**A.N**

So… I found out I really like Death Note.  
Like, a lot.

Depending on the response to this, it may be continued, but don't expect twenty chapters or something like that. There will likely be nine chapters.

I've had a bunch ideas rolling around in my head for awhile, and need a way to let them out, while recovering from the severe overload that came from my previous series.

 **Well then, enjoy.**

 **(I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.)**

* * *

 _ **It's been too long…**_ A lone thought drifted through the mind of one of the oldest beings to grace the desolate wasteland that their kind had called home for so many millennia.

None of his fellow denizens remembered The Beginning, when existence had begun, when they all lost who they once were, and became something else.

Not all of them were human, or some other… thing once of course, most of them just started appearing in this dead world long ago…

 _ **Funny… A dead world for death gods…**_ The creature thought, as it stared out over the great spans of the dull world, nothing suiting his picky desires. In his skewed glance, he looked for colors, skyscrapers, signs, life… anything that had been interesting.

 ** _Nothing, again._** He mused, as he sneered at the toxic air around him.

After all he had seen, he was back here… in this darkness.

It was unfair, in a way, this existence, but he digressed; he didn't have a choice really, just like that meat woman said, he was born this way.

For miles onward, grey skies dominated the majority of the land, fallen and long dead trees littered the wilds, jagged rocks and cliffs reaching upwards to impale the sky.

He had seen only these lands for so very long, memorized every crack, every decayed plant, felt every rock and stone…

He was bored.

He was quick to bore, honestly, but instead of simple boredom, he felt… a longing deep inside himself.

A yearning to leave this place, and travel to a world that he had loved with every fiber of his being…

The Human Realm… Oh its beauty hadn't been what tugged at whatever lied within his chest, no… it was something much simpler than that.

What he missed most… was apples.

A common thing in their world, that was extremely rare in his 'home', and when found was near inedible. A dried, lifeless husk was what his home offered as a delicacy.

Oh yeah, and there was Light of course, he'd been super interesting.

He missed him sometimes, but he'd been through this whole thing before.

Drop a Death Note (Preferably not his own) into the Human Realm, wait for some poor soul to pick it up, and follow them around for the rest of their mortal life…

It was a fun time, even though he was still technically on 'probation' after the last time.

The King apparently didn't really like that he had been somewhat responsible for the whole issue in Japan… and the death of Rem… and the crime of almost revealing to the humans that Shinigami existed.

Oh yeah, he supposed that was a tired subject.

Shinigami, they were strange looking, even frightening as well and had all sorts of abilities… but that got old quickly.

And he knew best, as he was blessed with being one, and a damn scary one judging from people's screams, but he didn't care even a bit.

To him, he was handsome, and other shinigami tended to agree, but that wasn't his main issue.

He wanted something to do, and had nothing at all.

Regardless, he couldn't just sit on this rock for the rest of eternity…

Maybe the humans had rubbed off on him at some point, but he just could not stand this place anymore.

Nothing changed, nothing got better, nothing improved, nothing got worse… it was truly… nothing.

Grey, that was it. Everywhere…

It had been six years since he had returned to this accursed world, and immediately he wanted to go back.

Back to the world of lights, music, apples… and interesting things.

He supposed he belonged here, with the other freaks he called kin, but… the cravings…

They were making him so…

 **"THAT'S IT!"** He yelled, as he jumped from the pointy cliff-face he had been seated on for several years, and began a rushed journey to a place he had seen so long ago.

All shinigami knew of the place, making his path a well visited one.

Stories would spread through the realm, of his mad and erratic flight to the only 'doorway' that existed here, all the while ranting at the top of his voice.

One shinigami would later claim that their death note had mysteriously come up missing, but would be ignored in favor of the other aspects of such story.

Through all of that commotion, he eventually reached a cave that rested as the border between realms, a small hole far within being its only point of interest.

With nary a thought, he threw the newly acquired black notebook into the crater, and watched as it fell farther and farther from his sight.

His actions unmistakable, and far too long gone, he sat atop of a convenient boulder, and began to wait…

 **However, Ryuk was never a patient shinigami.**

* * *

 **It was raining…**

Most people hated the rain, but Harry Potter, from his hiding spot behind the school dumpster, found it soothing.

He was supposed to be in lunch, but he knew that would be stupid. Dudley would just steal it from him, or trip him into his own food.

People would laugh at him, and throw food.

The teachers would be outraged.

He'd be punished.

No matter what could happen, Harry would be blamed for it, no matter how impossible it would be.

He sighed, and opened his eyes, the dark sky meeting his wandering gaze, rain droplets matting his hair.

By now, he just accepted life as it came, and took whatever abuse fate had for him.

He could be angry, sad even, but no… he was just horribly bitter. He used to think other kids were like him, punished just as he was, but he wasn't an idiot.

'Normal' children weren't treated like filth, kept in a cupboard under the stairs like an old shoe box, or forced to burn themselves cooking for fat slobs…

Yet, he was.

This was his life, and nothing was going to-

Just as he was about to stand and face whatever punishment his teacher would give to him, a loud bang resonated from within the dumpster, leaving him to only stare at the steel bin.

Harry looked around then, trying to see if anyone was nearby that could have hit the dumpster and saw no one in sight.

His curiosity peaked, he began to the climb up the side of it, his small hands grasping for a hold on the metal.

Just as he reached the top and tried to peek into it, something gave away under his grip, and he fell forward into the dumpster, the foul garbage softening his fall.

"Gross…" Harry muttered, as he looked around him, hoping that whatever had made the sound wasn't a raccoon.

He REALLY didn't need rabies… Especially after falling onto trash, and having something dig into his back.

 _What is that anyway?_ He wondered, as he felt behind him, moving aside grimy food trays until he felt something… leathery.

With a bit of effort, and after scooting over, Harry was able to pull the offending item out to find a… book?

It appeared to be a standard textbook, much like the snobbier children in his school used, and made of some strange black leather.

It wasn't particularly long, only having roughly fifty pages, and not that thick.

What drew his attention however, was white lettering imprinted on the top of the tome, the entire thing giving off an… ominous feeling.

"What the…?" Harry muttered quietly, his eyes widening as he read two words.

 **Death Note**

* * *

 **Ignoring the fact that he should have returned** to the school by now, Harry turned the cover over, and saw pages with what seemed to be… rules regarding the book.

He 'knew' this had to be a joke, but he read them regardless.

 *** How to Use: I**

 **The person whose name is written in this note shall die.**

 **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

 **If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

 **After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds…**

He couldn't believe that these rules… they weren't even the entire first page… There were sixty rules in this thing… and way too many pages for this to be normal.

Deciding that he definitely couldn't leave this behind, despite how wrong and disturbing the thing was, he shoved the dirty book beneath his expansive shirt to avoid the rain, and began his solemn trek to the school.

 _I've got to get rid of this thing…_ He thought to himself, as he neared the front of the school… only to see his cousin Dudley and their teacher waiting for him...

 **Harry was an unlucky lad.**

* * *

 **He had been punished of course,** several bruises now coated his body, but at least the… book from before, hadn't been discovered.

He hadn't trusted it inside pf his raggedy rucksack, as his horrid aunt picked through it every afternoon.

He was thankful however, that his uncle wasn't THAT kind of uncle, so the book had remained hidden.

Rather than tempt whatever force that possibly could lurk within the book, or fall pray to whatever joke it must have been, he simply hid it beneath a loose board in his cupboard.

Besides… he didn't want to be disappointed.

He gave one last glance however at the cover of it, before coming to a resolve and placing the board back into place.

Even if the book was real, he didn't want to resort to murder.

 **Who could even do such a thing?**

* * *

 **In a single year,** his life had become worse than he had ever imagined.

As his school had gotten a new teacher, Harry had secretly began to turn in ACTUALLY impressive work, which his teacher had graded without his family knowing.

He assumed that the teacher had some inkling of what his family was like to him, and sent them falsified report cards to satisfy them.

He had been happy for a time, and had resolved to do better in school… until Dudley had caught him slipping the teacher work.

Vernon had flown into a blood rage when he had learned of Harry's deception, and had broken the boy's left arm, and given him a concussion as well.

The poor boy, his arm twisted in a sickening way, hot tears streaming down his cheeks, now curled himself on his tiny mattress, and tried to sleep the pain away.

He couldn't keep this up, trying to do his best while avoiding the wrath of his family.

He wouldn't break or wilt under his uncle's hand and agree to be an idiot…

He had to stop this.

 _I-if only I c-could… wait…_ Harry thought to himself before freezing, his eyes panning over the cupboard, only to rest on a damaged board at the edge of the closet.

It was bent slightly, and the nails were barely hammered in, the wood appearing to come up at the slightest effort.

He remembered that board, and he remembered what lie beneath.

He had to try, at least once; even if it was fake, he could at least try.

Crawling off his bed, and silently moving across the floor, he began pulling out the loose nails.

With the board lifted aside, he looked over his 'treasure' box.

Underneath the floor, rested a small battered box, within rested several small trinkets he had hidden over the years.

Broken toys, little bits of shiny metals, smooth rocks, a single cracked crayon, and… that book.

The black book.

The Death Note.

He had read the rules one long night, and had been shocked at how detailed the item had been.

That only lent credence to the slight chance that it might actually be true.

Deciding that it was worth a shot, he flipped the book to the first blank page, then turned to the box once more.

He grabbed his only writing utensil, the only one Dudley hadn't stolen from him, a smashed red crayon.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes closing as he calmed himself.

Harry Potter opened his eyes, **and began to write…**

* * *

 **Harry sat in the dark of the spare bedroom** he had claimed as his own after Vernon had died, just thinking.

He couldn't believed that it had been true… but it happened…

Vernon Dursley had died of a heart attack after a minute, and that was it.

His aunt Petunia had become a broken woman after that, bitter and sad at the bastard's death, and barely protested when Harry did as he liked.

Dudley wasn't much better than before, but without either of his parents advocating for him, the boy tended to remain silent most of the time much as Harry had once been.

Harry wasn't much different either but he had taken full advantage of the man's death.

Yes, he still couldn't believe he had actually… killed his uncle, but he couldn't feel true grief for the fat bastard.

He had never liked the man that was technically his relative, and the feeling had been mutual.

With that, Harry had done all he could in his life, from becoming the top in his class, to getting himself some actual clothes.

In her state of depression, his aunt didn't really keep track of her credit card.

Thankfully though, Vernon had gotten insurance years ago, and that was what currently paid the bills. Not having to worry about that kept his aunt oblivious, and that was exactly how Harry wanted her.

If a few hundred pounds disappeared every once in awhile, his aunt certainly hadn't noticed.

Harry chuckled as he recalled that, remembering the trip he had taken to the local store.

He had probably made that clerk and the manager's day, buying out their entire stock of sweets.

Harry decided that he definitely liked sugar, and he couldn't get enough of the stuff.

Though, he definitely needed to find a dentist or two…

Onto the topic of his mental debate, he looked down at the black book that changed his life.

To be honest he hadn't really thought to use the Note again after Vernon's death, but he had felt an… urge to grab the book, so he had.

A strange light began to stream through the room's window then, and a large shadow rose out of the corner of his eye.

 **"You know… most people write more than one name down by now."** A demonic voice spoke out in the darkness, scaring the life out Harry and causing the boy to fall from his chair, his arms held up in defense.

"Wh… You're the shinigami… aren't you? I read about you." Harry muttered softly, his eyes struggling to see the tall, wispy figure in the dark around them.

Slowly and cautiously standing, Harry moved to his desk lamp and turned it on carefully, his eyes never leaving the intruder.

The light flicked on, and he looked over the winged figure that he assumed would be following him from around now.

The shinigami had long, pointed black hair that stood straight up, chalk white skin, and a twisted sharp smile that frankly made him uncomfortable. It's eyes were yellow and beady as they focused on Harry, giving him the feeling that the demon was staring into his soul.

The creature's clothing was made of strange black leather and seemed to be sewed into his very skin.

Shiny silver bits were scattered across the shinigami's form, a belt buckle, rings, and oddly enough… a heart-shaped earring.

 **"Yep! My name is Ryuk… and damn that flight was crazy! Never thought it would land in Britain though. I've never been here before."** The shinigami, Ryuk, said in an excited manner as it took in the details of Harry's room, before phasing through the walls.

After returning, and facing Harry's shocked face, he spoke once more.

 **"Hmm… didn't expect you though… What are you, six?"** Ryuk asked curiously, as he scrunched his eyes exactly at Harry's scar, his face darkening for a second.

"I'm seven years old… did you come to make me write more? Because I don't want to, I'm not going to become a monster… " Harry muttered darkly as he tried to muster up what courage he had, his eyes beginning to shine slightly even though he couldn't see them.

Ryuk looked almost amused then, though an aura of curiosity surrounded the shinigami.

 **"I'm not here to make you do anything little guy, everything is up to you… If you don't want the death note, you can always pass it on, you know… You'll forget everything about it, and me, of course."** Ryuk asked with a wide grin, as Harry looked down at the note in question, the book held firmly in his little hands.

Harry thought over all he had done with the book, and how it had changed his life and him so much.

He remembered the joy he had felt at his newfound freedom, the shock he had felt at the news of Vernon's death, and the… thrill he had felt when he had realized the power he held in his hands.

He had tried to be good… Tried to put it away after getting rid of his problems… but he knew he couldn't let it go.

He was so happy now… he was a selfish boy, he knew that now… but he didn't have to be.

He knew he couldn't trust some random person with the note, there was a very low chance that whoever got it next would be a benevolent person, and who knows what they'd do to the world…

Even if he had to lock it away, he couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands… but he could do good with it, couldn't he?

There were criminals in this world after all… and they were just running free, hurting people, getting parole for no reason…

He could stop them… rid the world of crime and sadness… Make it so no other child would live the life he had…

He knew what he had to do now.

Harry turned to Ryuk then, his face growing firm as a crimson glow began to consume his shining emerald eyes.

Ryuk leaned forward at that, and watched closely as Harry came to his sole decision, the decision only he could make now.

At seeing such a familiar look, Ryuk began smiling even more than before.

 _ **Oh yes, this one is interesting.**_ The Shinigami thought, as he began to grow excited. He had missed this, so much.

Harry however, knew there was no going back from this.… and he didn't intend to.

There needed to be someone like him… Had to be… he would be the hero the world needed.

 **"Ryuk… Help me fix the world."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

I hope you all did.

How did I do? Is it horrible? Wonderful? Should it be longer? Let me know.

This is mainly a setup chapter, the rest will be longer and each chapter will cover a year of Harry Potter. Philosopher's Stone is next.

As for the reason why I chose this crossover exactly, (Besides my new found love for Death Note) is that I can barely find any well developed, Harry Potter/Death Note crossovers that aren't Harry shipped with L, or with Harry not getting the note.

There have been a few Kira-Harry ones that I have liked though, here and there, but they have all been abandoned.

Also… regarding the timeline (As Death Note took place in the two-thousands, and Harry Potter in the nineteen-nineties…), let's assume HP Book one takes place in 2021. Alright?

Anyway, I've decided to make this chapter, and I like this, to be honest.

I will probably write more, until I can find the inspiration to write more of my other stories.

If you've come from those, I hope you enjoy this too.  
Look forward to updates everyone.

Have a good morning.  
 **-Oscar**


	2. Dawn

**A.N**

Hello everyone, this is the chapter covering the first year of Harry's venture into the Wizarding World, and will cover the majority of the events he encounters.

Some scenes are cut out of course, but just assume he either didn't do go through them, (Norbert) or it was simply not important to show. (Most of the classes.)

This is a story of Harry's evolution from a righteous wielder of the Death Note… into whatever comes next.

This isn't the story of Harry's struggle to fit in at Hogwarts and maintain good grades.

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **(I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.)**

* * *

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

 **(2021, Four years later)**

* * *

 **"Just hours ago, the elusive criminal, Edwin White was found dead in …"** The news anchor dramatically droned on, the words following the obvious script in the man's hands. The man looked eager at such morbid news, as it was likely making the man's career.

It probably was, as even though the man attempted to look serious, it was obvious there was a hefty paycheck waiting for the man once the broadcast ended.

 _But, that is how life works, isn't it? The misfortune of one, is the fortune of another. A circle of misery and cheerful tides, brushing away the old, and bringing the future forward._

 _Seems I must be a wave then…_ Harry Potter thought to himself , his eyes shining in amusement, as he looked down at the small cell phone he had bought with Petunia's credit card.

Of course, she didn't pay any mind to that, he had made sure of that.

Even when she had snapped out of her depression, the mere mention of Vernon's death and how truly alone she was, coupled with the… unfortunate disappearance of Dudley, she didn't protest whenever he did anything a normal preteen shouldn't do.

Like buy himself a highly expensive cell-phone, fully paid off in advance, though he had an odd feeling he wouldn't have it for long…

The smartphone was really nice, sleek and advanced; the latest model of the line apparently, and was made of titanium, with scarlet accents streaking across it.

The reason he had gotten it had been for a simple feature of it, though internet access wherever he went was a plus.

A prime part of the phone's media function had been a news channel, and thankfully, they mostly covered crimes and unfortunate events.

Harry had heard of White from the news in particular, and upon hearing the man's long list of crimes, all of which the man had gotten away with, he couldn't sit by.

He was actually watching the proceeds of his decision now, as the news he expected had emerged just on time.

He was far past the point of watching and hoping, so White's name had been the first of the day, right before breakfast.

 _ **Edwin White**_

 _ **Travels to the nearest, crowded area, and dies of a heart attack in four hours.**_

Harry had only imagined how it would happen, and the Death Note didn't disappoint him in even the slightest way, it never did.

 _"White had wandered into Trafalgar Square earlier this morning, and unexpectedly died of a surprise heart attack. Coroner report states that the man in question hadn't been at risk of a heart attack at his age, yet…"_ The reporter continued with the report, as Harry placed his phone back down onto the cherry wood desk, right next to the Death Note.

White had just been the first on the list, but Harry didn't need to keep track of the rest of them, he was already sure of the following things.

A murderer, a rapist, a drug dealer, a professional assassin, and a kidnapper, all would die by the end of the night.

That the police would continue to look into things, as just like with White, not all of the deaths were subtle, but they didn't need to be.

And that they couldn't track him down.

Harry didn't need to hide, he just needed to keep all the attention away from himself, and that's what he intended to do.

He had made the decision a year after he got the note, that he wouldn't start a murder spree anywhere near his 'home.'

The rare death here or there in the surrounding area didn't arouse any suspicions, but he couldn't go throwing around heart attacks like smiles.

With Ryuk by his side, Harry had mastered the death note, at least he thought so. They even collaborated on causes of deaths sometimes.  
It was fun.

 _Yeah, I've got something wrong with me…_ He thought to himself, as he looked away from his desk, wondering where his resident shinigami had gone to.

Ryuk's absence was bizarre really, as he had tended to follow Harry everywhere, no matter how much they argued about it.

He just assumed Ryuk had decided to raid the neighborhood again, and turned his attention once more to his phone.

"One more should do it…" He muttered, before hearing the familiar rumbling of Ryuk's voice, particularly when he was upset. _Knew it wouldn't be long..._

 **"Hey Harry! This one bird keeps coming to the house, and won't leave no matter how much I yell at it."** Ryuk whined as he phased through the bedroom wall, his sorrowful gaze landing on Harry.

"I'm sorry? Is a scary bird too much for the mighty Ryuk?" Harry asked in a teasing manner, as he fought to keep a grin from his face.

It was a difficult task indeed, one of his greatest accomplishments to date.

 **"I'll have you know the bird isn't scary, just… persistent."** Ryuk spoke, a bemused tone coming into his voice. Whatever this bird was made of, apparently a shinigami couldn't stop it. It's not like birds have names.

"Persistent… how?" Harry asked as he stood from the desk, one hand grabbing his phone, and the other locking the Death Note in his desk.

 **"Um… it wouldn't go away, and it, I think it saw me."** Ryuk said, a childish fear growing in him, though Harry just discarded the idea entirely.

Birds couldn't see the invisible, of that he was sure.

"Well then, let's go see your monster bird." Harry said, sarcasm wrapping around him like a warm blanket. It was tough to not be, when around a goofball like Ryuk.

 ** _Then you'll see I'm right!_** Ryuk thought, as he urged the boy into the hallway, though Harry preferred to walk at his own pace.

He wasn't in a hurry, whatever kind of bird it was, it was most likely patient.

Looking around the house, he didn't see any sign of Petunia, which intrigued him.

She was usually moping around somewhere, crying her eyes out from the death, and apparent death, of her husband and son.

As she tended to be depressing, he put her far from the front of his mind, where she never needed to be.

He had other things on his mind, such as what lay before him.

Harry had seen some weird things in his life, but the sight of a tall, prideful owl standing on the dining table was definitely new, along with the fact the bird looked pissed.

Ryuk took a wide berth of the avian, while Harry stepped closer to the owl.

He was cautious of course, as owls weren't exactly house pets, and those talons looked pretty sharp.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry noticed the formal letter that was tied to the angry bird's leg.

Their eyes locked together, and he made a split and definitely bad decision. He reached over and slowly untied the envelope, only to be quickly slashed by the bird, the stinging pain being his only warning.

Harry had been right to be cautious, as the bird showed it's displeasure at waiting for him, and he now had three gouges cut in his cheek.

He hissed in pain, as he threw the rabid bird towards the window, before slumping into the nearest dining chair, his right hand now pressed against the cuts.

Blood dripping down his face, Harry turned to Ryuk, who was chuckling at his pain.

"Not a word, or I will personally grind up every apple in the house using the garbage disposal…" Harry muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing at the shinigami, who now had a look of shock growing on his face.

 **"Harry… buddy… you don't have to do something like that."** Ryuk said hastily, backing away from the injured boy, though he was silently laughing in his head.

He had been right after all.

Harry just scoffed at him, before wincing in pain, his eyes trailing out of the room.

"While I get cleaned up, open up that damn letter for me, would you?" He asked as he moved to the bathroom, his focus on a first-aid kit, which hopefully would help.

He didn't trust hospitals completely, as he didn't need some doctor getting concerned over his scars and burns.

He didn't need sympathy, nor did he want it.

Ryuk saluted him then, as he carefully pried the wax seal off the envelope, before pulling out the contexts.

 **"Umm… Hogwarts… school of wizards and other stuff… Dumbs door… Owls… "** Ryuk read aloud, as he skimmed through the letter quickly, taking caution not to poke holes in the fragile paper.

He completely skipped the supply list, as most of it seemed pointless, he thought so at least.

 ** _Who in their right mind uses a cauldron? How barbaric…_** Ryuk thought with a snicker, as he pictured an old bearded man making stew inside a big rusty pot.

"Wizards you say? That's really dumb to be honest, but you exist, so…" Harry muttered, bandages now wrapped around the side of his face, though poorly.

Harry wasn't a doctor after all, and he didn't need to be.

 **"Hey! That's offensive! I think…"** Ryuk exclaimed in false-outrage, though he then was sucked into thought over it.

 ** _Was that technically an insult? Is it right for me to be offended? This is the twenty-first century after al-_**

"Ryuk, are you even listening?" Harry asked, growing a bit annoyed at the scatterbrained nature of the shinigami, but looked over it in favor of getting his point across.

 **"Hmm, oh of course! What did you say again?"**

Harry just sighed as he rested his face in his hands.

"I was saying, that we'll just have to wait for some representative from the school to come visit. I'm assuming that since they communicate through… owls, and as we don't possess one and theirs' left, they'll have to come to us." He explained, as he rested his arms on the table, while looking over the acceptance letter.

 **"Then we have plenty of time to spare!"**

"Yes Ryuk, we do, however we will not waste this time. We need to plan this out, as this meeting will be crucial to my introduction to their world, I need to make a good impression." Harry calmly said, wondering who these 'wizards' would send to convince him to throw everything he had away, and waste years learning 'magic.'

 **What, did they think he was a child?**

* * *

 **(August 15th)**

* * *

 **"So… you're a witch then?"** Harry asked tentatively, taking in the details of the odd older woman before him.

He hadn't expected them to send an old woman to entice him into their world, but he supposed they weren't expecting him to have a reserved opinion of them prior to visiting him.

'McGonagall' was apparently a professor at the magical school, and now they expected him to just go off with some total stranger to a secluded area in the core of London, where normal people wouldn't be able to find or help him.

Regardless, he had already hidden a scrap of the death note in the pocket of his coat and sewed a pencil inside the sleeve, just in case anything were to go wrong on this shopping trip.

"Yes Mr. Potter, indeed I am." Minerva McGonagall, the deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts said to him, silently observing him.

Harry looked better than she had expected after leaving him with those dreadful muggles ten years ago, certainly healthy.

What she found peculiar however, was his appearance. His naturally black hair had brightened a shade, and now matched a dark brown hue, rather than that of his father's, and his eyes had somehow changed as well.

Where as he had been born with emerald eyes, like those of his mother, they now resembled more of a forest green color… Strange certainly, though the muggles had actually done research on the subject, from what she'd heard.

"So, what is so special about magic, exactly?" Harry asked her, a critical look slipping into his eyes, as he wondered why they were so insistent on him agreeing to attend Hogwarts.  
Since the first letter, they had sent several more, until finally they had told him they would send someone to speak with him, enter McGonagall in the equation.

He was fairly content with his life so far. He didn't see why he had to go off to some weird boarding school all the way off in Scotland.

"Why should I go?"He mused to her, wanting to see what her reaction to those four words would go.  
She didn't disappoint him.

McGonagall looked almost disturbed at that, as her entire expectation for the boy had been viciously torn apart. In her shock, she didn't even ask what had happened to the boy's uncle, which was best left unsaid.

"Well… both of your parents attended Hogwarts, you'll find friends, and you'll be able to master the abilities that you were born with." She said in a rush, as she didn't want to be the one to ward Harry Potter off of Hogwarts.

 _Hmm… she knew my parents… Let's see what she's willing to slip, besides the fact they obviously didn't die in a car crash, or the fact they weren't stupid enough to be drug addicts._ Harry thought to himself while staring down at his clenched hands, his facial expression schools, though he ensured that he looked sad.

He assumed that he should be.

"My parents… tell me about them." Harry muttered, his eyes meeting the woman's as her face softened at his low tone.

 _Seems she fell for it, wonderful._

 **"She seems like a bitch Harry, I mean, she wears her hair in a bun! Who does that?"** Ryuk asked as he circled around McGonagall, even slapping at the woman's head like a cat.

Of course, she was completely oblivious.

"Well… your parents, Lily and James, were two of my favorite students." McGonagall started, though she paused suddenly, almost as if she was gripped by emotion. "Lily was a brilliant woman, my top student, while James… he was a handful. A prankster if there ever was one, but he was a good man, if annoying at times."

Harry filed the information away for now, though he had hoped she would have told him more. Disappointing that their personalities was all she was willing to give away, though he wasn't willing to pry further.

A frown threatened to spread on his face, but he held it in check.  
He needed to appear… normal, especially around a woman who would most likely share all information that he gave to her.

"Thank you… this place you were talking about before, where we would get my supplies?" Harry asked in an attempt to switch the subject, and to get this whole exchange moving forward.

McGonagall straightened up at that, and seemed to slip into what he assumed would be a 'professional mode', as she even seemed to be enjoying herself now.

Obviously magicals were pompous.

 **"Yes, it's known as Diagon Alley."**

* * *

 **"Look at that!** That man is selling apples that glow! Please, please, please Harry! Can we stop here!" Ryuk begged him, as he tried to pull at Harry's coat, the shinigami's eyes locked firmly on the innocent street vendor.

Harry just rolled his eyes as the two traveled down the magical alley, their attention caught every so often by the oddities the market offered.

McGonagall had stepped into one of the side shops for a moment, so Harry was left to his own for a short time, or with Ryuk to be exact.

He was instructed to wait for her, but… he wasn't going to pass up a chance like this.

Most of the shops didn't interest him too much, besides his attention was mainly focused on a side alley adjacent to the alley, that apparently went by the name of 'Knockturn.'

While he would have loved to venture into that exact area, but when he had overheard some of the passing rumors of the place, he had realized that an eleven year old would attract unneeded attention.

 **"Harry! What are we doing next then? Can we check out that marble place? It looks important, don't you think?"** Ryuk asked him, as the two approached a bookstore, as Harry assumed that reading up on this 'world' would be the best approach to take when he thought about it.

Still in thought, Harry did glance at the building, and decided he'd go over to the place in question later.

"Not yet…" He whispered, turning his head as he pushed open the door to the store, stepping in as well.

He was impressed slightly, as the store seemed to be stuffed with books, everywhere. They certainly had a selection, and even though he couldn't buy anything yet, he did take a look through the aisles.

He saw a few novels and textbooks that he'd probably need for his schooling, and some he wanted for his private studies.

It was only when he was heading to the door, did he see a large book on a stand, which brought a sharp grin to his face.

 **The Sacred Twenty-Eight,**

 **a guide to the oldest families in Magical Britain.**

"Hey Ryuk, the oldest families in the magical world… do you think they'd be corrupt bigots?" Harry asked his only friend quietly, as he thought about how one could go about learning all those older families… and seeing their faces.

 **"Oh definitely."**

* * *

 **"There you are Mister Potter! I've been looking everywhere for you."** That same professor, McGonagall, said as she caught sight of him.

Harry appeared to look ashamed for a second, before walking over to her at a hurried place.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just wanted to see what books the store had." Harry said, before looking over to the marble building Ryuk had pointed out before. "What's that place professor?"

McGonagall followed his gaze, and saw what he had been looking at before.

"That, is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the only magical bank in the United Kingdom." McGonagall explained to him, before walking towards the bank.

Upon seeing that he hadn't been following, she turned back to him.

"Coming Mr. Potter?" She asked, as he then rushed to catch up to her.

 **"Of course."**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **(September 1st)**

* * *

 **Harry was surprised that** the wizards used such an old steam engine so regularly, rather than something like the bullet trains, but a magical variation.

He assumed it would be simple to create such a contraption, though he assumed it was merely a political reason.

After reading several novels he had gotten regarding the political hierarchy of the Wizarding World, he knew several of the youth that rode on the train were highly valuable to the future of the society, and were being prepared for positions of power once they came of age.

He deduced that the long, several hour train ride was a means for the children to meet each other to form connections and alliances with their peers.

Regardless, he had found himself seated in a compartment at the end of the train, and had been reading through a book that was interestingly enough, covering himself. The book was amusingly wrong.

 _Like I'd ever fight a dragon…_

He had just finished a chapter detailing his fictional counterpart rescuing a young princess, when a boy slammed the compartment door open, looking tired and exhausted.

"Anyone sitting there?" The slightly grimy boy, a redhead just like the loud woman at the station, asked, motioning at the seat opposite of him."Everywhere else is full."

 **"He's lying you know, half the train's still empty… He also smells terrible."** Ryuk, who had been… somewhere on the train, rudely said as he flew back into the compartment.

Harry snorted at that, and just nodded at the boy before turning back to his book.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The boy, Ron, blurted out, apparently wanting to talk… Harry didn't like talkers very much; they tended to be annoying.

Harry just sighed for a second, as he had been expecting at least one confrontation on the train, and was proven right.

People would learn of his identity anyway, so he might as well give it up…  
Then again…

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Harry said with the straightest face he could, his attention still on his fantasy fanfiction. It really blew his mind what these people could come up with.

 _Seriously, now I'm the reincarnation of Merlin, but in hiding? What the bloody hell are these people smoking…?_

 **"You've got a pretty cool staff though."** Ryuk pointed out the picture of Harry, but with a wicked beard.  
Harry still thought it was ridiculous, though at least entertaining.

"Are you… really? You don't look like a Longbottom." Ron asked, disbelief apparent on his face, though the boy had nothing else to work with as Harry didn't look like the idiot the wizards thought Harry Potter was, or like anyone else.

"Of course not, I just don't want to talk." Harry said harshly, still doubting that wizards could honestly be that thick.

He threw the book to the floor, and began reading another book from his rucksack.

Perhaps 'Beedle the Bard' would be a better read… At least a funnier one.

"Oh… okay then, sorry." Ron muttered as he turned to the window, watching the scenery fly by as the train picked up speed as it zoomed across the countryside… though not as fast a bullet train would, but still fast.

The silence held up for several minutes, until an audible beep sounded in the cabin.

It shocked both of the boys, along with Ryuk, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder.

Only after a few seconds, did Harry realize that the sound was actually his cell phone, which he had forgotten to leave at Surrey.

Ignoring the clear confusion on the redhead's face, Harry unlocked the device and checked to see what exactly the alert had been.

"Don't muggle things stop working inside ma-" Ron started, only to be interrupted suddenly.

"That's a myth started by the Purebloods to keep the Muggleborns from bringing new technology into 'their' world, and to prevent drastic change from affecting the status quo and disrupting the delicate way of life they've enjoyed over the past two-hundred terrible years." Harry explained in a rush as he quickly brought up what he had expected, the news feed.

 _Ah… the other assassin is dead then._ Harry noticed, grinning as he read the headline they'd gone with.

 **"Professional Assassin Misfires in attempt to murder U.S president!"**

 _Misfire… That's an understatement, that's far different from what I wrote._

 ** _Virgil Covata_**

 ** _Attempts to kill a high-value target, and fires several rounds from a firearm straight into his own head, in seven hours._**

The schedule system he had created worked well so far, and was always a joy to look forward to.

Smiling to himself, Harry slipped the phone back into his coat, and turned back to the story book, the Weasley boy still being ignored.

Ryuk apparently found something interesting about the boy's pet rat, but Harry didn't pay it much attention. Ryuk found paying taxes interesting…

Only moments later, another interruption to Harry's sweet dream of silence was introduced, in the form of a sweets trolley.

A smiling, plump woman had a cart layered with sweets, snacks, drinks, a large variety of delicacies that would probably make his deceased mother disappointed in him.

"I'll take whatever is sweet and, or sour." Harry said without much attention, handing the woman a small sack of sickles.

Ryuk looked almost offended that the woman didn't have fruit on hand, but just returned to watching the aisle of the train for people heading their way.

The woman handed him some sweets, and as the other boy didn't have anything to say besides that he had sandwiches, the woman left as quickly as she came.

Taking the nearest piece of the small pile she had given him, Harry quickly tore the box off of a chocolate frog, ignoring the card of an annoyed bearded man with crescent moon glasses.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" The boy… Ron, that was it, asked him, apparently forgetting what he had said before.

Harry took the time to finish consuming the rebellious chocolate, before responding.

"Congrats, you guessed it. I am, in fact, Harry James Potter." Harry said, a bored tone to his voice, as he resumed resting on the bench. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was the principle of the action that mattered.

"And have you really got the, uh, you know…?" Ron asked, pointing slightly at Harry's forehead, pointing out something Harry had actually forgotten about.

The wizards loved that scar, as it was apparently a symbol of hope, the impact site of a Killing Curse… why it was a lightning bolt, he had no idea.

Giving a groan, he pulled back his bangs to show the famous scar that he didn't give much thought to. While it was just a blemish to him, the other boy apparently was amazed.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes, that is in fact where that wannabe dark lord Voldemort tried to Avada Kedavra my cranium. I would award you points, but as I just learned a month ago, the story is overly hyped and well spoken of." Harry said to him before opening what appeared to be a packet of Jelly beans.

"You… you said, his name…" Ron spluttered, apparently in shock that someone in the damn society had testicles.

"Yep."

Not long after, two more people decided to interrupt, a round boy and a girl that Harry had sworn was familiar.

She was fairly pale, but was a bit of a warmer shade than he was, and had a large head of bushy brown hair, which looked as if it was trying to swallow her face.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The girl asked them, which also brought Harry's attention to the boy, Neville Longbottom, the person he had impersonated halfheartedly.

He actually snickered at that, but tried his best to suppress it.

"I haven't seen one, but I would recommend him to carry one in a cage… just like rats." Harry added helpfully, briefly looking at the boy across from him, who's filthy rat was still out.

"Alright then, well… I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked, a bright smile coming to her face.

Just before hand, Harry had mentioned his dislike of talkers, but she at least seemed worthy of listening to and had more than two Neurons to rub together.

The Weasley boy muttered his own name before focusing his attention on the rat again, as Harry thought more about that name. _Granger…_

"I've met you before… I'm sure of it." Harry said faintly, as he remembered where he knew her from. "Wait… you're the daughter of my dentist, Walter Granger… aren't you?"

Now that, that probably surprised her far more than his name could have.

"Yeah, that's my dad, who are you?" Hermione asked, her mind working extra hard to remember if she had seen him before, he could see the gears grinding in her head, when it came to her. "You were that kid with the terrible teeth, weren't you?"

 _That's… that's certainly one way to describe me…_ That brought a genuine laugh out of him, which was an impressive feat onto itself.

"That's me, I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, almost as if she was putting the pieces together just now. "I know all about you, of course, I read a whole bunch of books all about you and-"

At that, Harry pulled five different books all about him out of his rucksack, and let them fall to the floor in a heap.

"Oh… well, it's nice to meet you." Hermione said with a smile, before she turned to the embarrassed boy beside her, and left. Harry assumed the two were off to look for the boy's toad, or whatever it was.

 **"She seems nice."** Ryuk said in passing, making Harry think as well.

 _ **Indeed she does.**_

* * *

 **"Wow, people have no sense of decency do they?"** Ryuk asked as not even ten minutes later, an albino ferret walked into their compartment, with two plus-sized gorillas by his side.

"Is it true?" The blond intruder asked, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" his eyes narrowed straight at Harry, not trying very hard to look friendly.

"Yes, he is. I am Harry Potter." He said quickly, as he got a good look at the boy before him, before it came to him.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," The snob said carelessly, before attempting a warm smile. "And my name's M-"

"I know who you are." Harry interjected, his eyes taking on a slight sheen.

"Your robes appear to be the standard requirement for Hogwarts robes, but has elegant stitching and material work, implying that you come from money.

Your eyes are of a grey coloring, suggesting a distinct gene in your genealogical line, of which only two families have such a clear trait.

The Black family, and the Malfoy Family." He took a faint breath then, and noticed the looks on all of the boy's faces.

 _Time to bury him…_

"You don't have the right hair pigmentation to be a Black, as ironic as their name suggests, near every member of their family has had dark hair, of which you don't.

That implies that your mother or father married into a family with light hair, of which only one member of the latest line of the Black family has, which only could be a female member, as neither Sirius Black or Regulus Black had children.

That leaves the Black Daughters.

The oldest, Bellatrix Black, married Rudolphus Lestrange. He is a man with brown hair and a facial structure far different from yours, so that cuts that line out of possibility.

Her younger sister, Andromeda is instantly out, as you obviously aren't a Half-blood, and she as well married a man with brown hair.

Finally, that leaves the youngest Black daughter, Narcissa Black, as your mother.

She married Lucius Malfoy of course, a son of the Malfoy 'Bad Faith' family, which originally began with Armand Malfoy, a sniffling little snot that came with William the Conqueror to Britain, and was gifted land in Wiltshire that was STOLEN from Muggles.

Over the next hundred years, the Malfoy family continued to steal more and more from Muggles, until they were rich enough to pretend they had always been rich and brave enough to insult their betters.

You, are Draco Lucius Malfoy, born on June fifth, two-thousand and eleven.

You enjoy a lavish and lazy lifestyle, and have never known true hardship or done enduring work, judging by your unmarked, feminine skin and the fact that you lack muscle definition entirely.

You, are a bigot." Harry ended, his deduction finished as his now glowing eyes bore straight into Draco's, a reflection of everything Harry had seen or done flashing through his eyes at light-speed.

Draco Malfoy left their compartment, **and didn't return.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

* * *

 **"They've got a living hat? Why would you want something like that?"** Ryuk asked immediately after the shabby hat was placed on a stool at the far end of the Great Hall.

The first year students around him were similarly confused by the blatant display of magic before them, even more so than the obviously enchanted ceiling that Hermione had pointed out when they had walked in.

It was pretty, even though a rain storm was currently appearing in it. Odd, as it wasn't raining outside…

"It apparently sorts us into different houses…" Harry muttered under his breath, Ryuk nodding at that, as the shinigami stepped around the first year students and looking at all of the things around them.

Unknown to the both of them, the death god wasn't unseen…

Harry didn't pay attention much as the children were sorted, only taking mild notice of which students went where, such as Malfoy and Hermione, but did notice when his own name was called.

The entire hall fell silent at the sound of it, and he simply strode forward, anxious to get this over with.

Sitting firmly on the stool, he allowed McGonagall to place the hat on his head, and closed his eyes.

 ** _"I've not sat on such a mentally disturbed student in a long time…"_ ** A voice spoke out in his mind, causing Harry to have a sudden moment of clarity as his every memory flashed before his mind, before he clamped a steel hand down on the flow of information.

 _"You. Will. Stop. This…. Sort me, and get out of my head!"_ Harry thought with all of the force he could muster, which only gave him a piercing headache.

 ** _"I can't tell anyone, so calm your nerves you brat. You are so much like Riddle…_**

 ** _Well, you aren't a Gryffindor, that much is sure…_**

 ** _Not loyal either you rotten bastard…_**

 ** _Certainly ambitious… but you wouldn't do well in Slytherin…_**

 ** _I know where you belong Potter… "_**

 **"Better be…. Ravenclaw!"**

* * *

 **That very night**

* * *

 **"Hello Harry my boy, take a seat would you?"** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore asked as the boy he had wondered so much about walked into his office after returning to the Wizarding World after eleven years.

Ever since he left Harry with his relatives, he had watched the boy from time to time, but had never gotten a close look.

He had known the boy was mistreated for some time, and it truly made his heart hurt from the troubles inflicted on the son of one of his favorite students, but it had to be done.

"Oh and Harry, tell your friend to have a seat too." Albus said, a small smile coming to his face as the small boy froze in fear.

Of course he had seen the creature, he knew of everything that entered his wards, but not what they were exactly.

Just like he knew two animagi crossed the wards this morning, but not who they were, though he assumed one was his deputy of course.  
However, that was a worry for another time.

He had seen the… creature the very moment it came close to the castle, even though he knew not what the creature was, he was sure that it was harmless… after all, it was incorporeal… mostly.

"What are you talking about headmaster?" Harry asked then, obviously trying to keep his friend a secret.

Albus admired the boy's need to protect his friend, as the… man was not exactly normal looking, it was a nice gesture, but he'd prefer if Harry could trust him. He really did want the boy to feel safe at Hogwarts, and to know that at least someone cared about him.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me Harry, it is unbecoming of you." Albus said, a disappointed look coming to his eyes briefly, before he turned to the… man.

"Sit would you, if you're able to. Tell me, what is your name dear sir?"

The creature looked shocked obviously, but Albus just smiled. The creature looked harmless enough, and even kind of funny. Much like a wicked clown.

 **"Well um… My name is Ryuk, and sure."** The so named, Ryuk said in surprise as it did in fact take a seat.

"Now then, I assume that you will keep a firm hand on your friend Harry… I would hazard a guess that others can't see him?" Albus asked, even though he knew that the answer would be yes, as there would have been a panic on the train, let alone in the Great Hall if others could have seen… Ryuk.

Harry, as expected nodded.

Albus looked from one to the other of them, then nodded at them, accepting that there would be no further interruptions from the spirit.

"I also assume that the both of you will be on your best behavior at all times, right?" Albus asked them with a analytical look, though the both did nod at that.

"Well then, best get to sleep the two of you, classes start tomorrow morning." He said, a friendly smile spreading on his face as he looked between the two of them, satisfied with what he saw in them.

"Good night Headmaster."

 **"Good night Beard Guy."**

"Good night Harry, Ryuk…" Albus said, thinking about how strange this truly was.

He had seen many students bring odd pets to Hogwarts over the years, Acromantulas, Unicorns, dragons, but…

 ** _What was Ryuk, exactly?_**

* * *

 **(Halloween)**

* * *

 **"Ryuk, does something seem odd to you?"** Harry whispered to his only true friend as the two sat down for the Halloween feast, Ryuk snatching an apple before the others could notice.

 **"Hmm… now that you mention it, it does seem more… quiet than usual."** Ryuk said as he looked around the Great Hall, looking for anything unusual until he spotted some things that were indeed strange. **"Hey, the Snow Queen and that Turban Guy are both gone."**

Harry nodded at that assessment, deciphering the meaning, and responding in turn.

"Hermione is crying in the girl's restroom after a comment made in a class from earlier on in the day, and as for Quirrell… well, I don't have an alibi for the man," Harry said before turning to the shinigami. "Does he still appear weird to your eyes Ryuk?"

 **"Yeah, his name has still been flickering every time I've seen him… It's really creeping me out."** Ryuk said slowly, as he was obviously conflicted over the matter.

Harry was as well, ever since Ryuk had pointed him out to him, he knew that something was gravely wrong with the man.  
Professor Quirrell was an unexpected oddity, of that he was sure.

The Hall had filled fully now, Dumbledore was just standing to give the Halloween speech, and right as Ryuk was going to comment on the matter, the Great Hall doors banged open.

The missing man, Quirrell himself had rushed into the hall in a bizarre manner.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." Quirrell exclaimed before falling backwards in a dead faint and a wheeze.

Immediately, Harry knew that that the man was putting on a show.

The man's eyes twitched twice a second after he supposedly 'fainted', and the fact that he fell backwards showed that he had in fact faked his fall, as one staggers when fainting and would naturally fall forwards or to the side due to the shaking momentum.

Why no one else noticed this, Harry was unsure, but he had a feeling it was because the only other intelligent person other than the headmaster and himself, wasn't there.

The hall around him began to panic and erupt into chaos until Dumbledore called them all to order, but Harry wasn't focused on that now.

His focus fell on the man who was pretending to be unconscious to avoid answering how he discovered a troll within the castle, didn't alert anyone beforehand, and escaped unharmed when the man was obviously inept at self-defense.

"Ryuk… what name does it say on him now?" Harry asked the shinigami, a feeling settling into his gut even as the rest of his peers were led out of the hall.

 **"I can't tell you that Harry… You know that… "** Ryuk said hesitantly, even though he clearly had seen something worrying, and wanted to say something.  
Harry was sure of it now.

Quirrell had something wrong with him, and Harry couldn't take the chance.

In a matter of seconds, the scrap of the note was pulled from his vest, and the ball-point pen hidden in the left sleeve of his robe was ripped free.

He had a feeling, and he had to take the chance.

Harry began to write.

 _ **Quirinus Quirrell**_

 _ **Dies of a ruptured kidney, and chokes on his own blood in forty seconds.**_

"Let's hope I'm right Ryuk." Harry muttered as he began to walk from the Great Hall, and started to think more about the man's troll claim.

Just as he walked out of the hall, a mangled wraith flew from the man's trembling corpse, and flew off, all the while screaming of his future revenge on Harry Potter.

Harry however, had better things to do than face the stupid grudge of a man who should have died years ago.

 **Like defeat a troll.**

* * *

 **(November 17th)**

* * *

 **"This is it Harry! It's weird right?"** Ryuk asked as he led the boy into the mysterious room he had found while exploring the older parts of the castle.

 _Hmm… a mirror. I wonder if it would take me to Wonderland._ Harry wondered in amusement, as he looked over it for a few seconds.

 **"Do you see something Harry? Because I see just glass…"** Ryuk asked, despite the fact that he never saw anything in mirrors, just clear glass.

"Well, I see… Me?" Harry said before noticing his reflection.

The other him, the boy in the mirror looked different from him, that was sure.

He was taller than he was, and had a wicked grin on his face, his eyes narrowed as they burned with crimson light.

Behind him, a bright and beautiful Utopian city stood high in the sky, though the only detail Harry could directly make out was Big Ben standing true and tall.

The other Harry wore a dark suit that seemed very unlike him, and had a loose red tie dangling from his neck, though the feature he focused on most, was the Death Note clenched firm in the mirror counterpart's hand.

It looked… thicker, and seemed older and obviously more worn than his own. It appeared that his reflection had written far more names than he had.

 _What is this mirror?_ Harry thought to himself, before noticing the writing engraved on the top of the wooden frame.

 **Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**

In just a second, he knew what this mirror truly was.

"Ah, it's a trap isn't it. A mirror enchanted to show one's greatest desire and drive a man mad. Clever, but it is flawed as one could have all they desired, or have a dream that is unreasonable, and know that the mirror is showing them a lie." Harry reasoned, as there could only have been the one conclusion to the mirror's puzzle.

"Well done indeed Harry, well done." A familiar voice said, as a man Harry knew well stood behind him.

"Hello Headmaster, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? It's already bad enough for me, but it's even worse if both of us miss sleep tonight." Harry said, as he turned to the elderly man, a smile serving as his greeting.

"Well, I had a feeling that you'd be here. You are smarter than others would think after all, I had no chance of keeping this hidden from you." Dumbledore said with a chuckle, before coming to stand beside the boy, and sparing a glance at the shinigami. "Hello again Ryuk, behaving are we?"

 **"Of course Headmaster beard guy."** Ryuk said to the man, his long, spindly hands lifted in a polite salute.  
Dumbledore nodded at that, and looked once more at Harry.

Harry muttered to himself, his eyes still looking over the reflection, even though he knew it was nothing but that. A reflection, an idea of what he could be.

"Tell me Harry, what do you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

 _Hmm… I could go with an easy one, but I think an emotional one would work better in this case._

"My parents sir…" Harry carefully lied, all the while observing the actions of his doppelganger, who had now pulled a playing card from his suit pocket.  
Rather than show it to the real Harry, his reflection merely let the card fall from his hand, and drift down to the floor slowly.

"Ah, I had thought as much… In truth Harry," Dumbledore said, looking every single one of his years as he looked into the mirror gratefully. "I see my sister, who I lost much too soon."

Harry stopped then, and spared a glance at the man and his blatant humanity. It was, unexpected, that much was certain.

"Thank you for telling me sir, I can't imagine that was easy on you." Harry said, as he was actually grateful that the man had confided in him, it felt… odd to be trusted for no actual reason other than respect.

"You as well Harry. Now, I do believe it's after curfew… but as I prefer not to be hypocritical, what say we both agree we didn't see each other, hmm?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle coming to his eyes as a small smile graced his face.

"Of course sir, have a good night." Harry said with a grin as he and Ryuk both made for the door.

"And you as well Harry." Dumbledore said to the departing boy, before looking once more at the mirror.

Ariana, his dear sister was still reflected there, but she seemed to be pointing to the floor for some reason.

Stepping closer to the mirror, Dumbledore noticed that a standard playing card appeared to have landed there.

He naturally assumed Harry had dropped it, and quickly plucked the card from the floor, and looked at what was printed on it.

Strangely enough, the card displayed a name on it.

It appeared to be a muggle name, but he had a feeling it would be relevant in some way.

 **"How curious indeed."**

* * *

 **Heathrow Airport, London**

 **(January 19th, 2022)**

* * *

 **In the wake of a cold front,** a young man in loose clothing stepped from a private charter jet, his bare feet connecting with the cold concrete below him.

Taking a breath of the fresh and chilled air, the man sighed as he audibly flexed the lean muscles throughout his body, his body swaying slightly as he relaxed. He had thought much on the flight, and he had prepared himself to begin immediately upon landing.

The man's eyes were still closed, even as flight staff hurried to greet him, along with several suited men who walked slowly towards him.

Only when they stood before him, did the man's eyes shoot open, the shadows beneath them highlighting them in startling detail.

"So… this is London. Just as I expected, but sadly not as nice as I had hoped." The man said, his voice soft and low despite the loud sounds produced by the jet which was now being stored away in the air hanger.

The government men tried to not take offense that the man had subtly insulted their home, but simply waited for him to finish speaking, as it wasn't a good policy to interrupt him.

"Now… where will I be staying?" He asked, his sharp eyes now focused intently on the oldest of the men, accurately predicting that the balding man was in charge of the group.

"I have already made arrangements, but I believe it would be better to speak in private." The suited man said, as he began to lead the group towards the outer reaches of the air runway.

"Glad to know that the Prime Minister isn't completely incompetent despite the fact that he doesn't keep track of his wallet.." The young man said snarkily as he followed them, wishing that he didn't need to walk so much…

The Prime Minister looked to him in surprise then, before checking his pockets.

"How did you?"

Rather than explain, the man simply threw the wallet back to it's owner, the lesson taught swiftly and effectively.

 _This was a dangerous time, and all cautions should be taken. I shouldn't have to teach the governments this, but I always have to it seems..._

"You have a car waiting, correct?" He asked, as he was tired if he was forced to be honest.

It had been a week already since he started the case, and he wouldn't devote a single hour to rest.

That wasn't the way to find his answers.

He couldn't afford to be anything less than-

 **"Of course L."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

Not much to say really, yes, it was a long chapter, but they need to be. (Also, Harry is too intelligent to go through the entire gauntlet to try and protect the stone. It's not in his character.)

The next chapter is second year, and will have more content thankfully. (Not a lot actually happened besides Harry and friends just wasting time until the confrontation with Quirrell-Mort.)

On a farther note, as there are obviously people reading and enjoying the story so far, I would love to hear from some of you.

If you enjoyed it, or have something to critique, or even questions, feel free to leave a review. (I'll get back to you shortly.)

Have a nice night everyone.

 **-Oscar**


	3. Heir

**A.N**

 **So… been a while.**  
Hope you've all been well, as I have.  
I've been putting most of my effort into my studies, as I graduate in a few days.

(Getting my Master's in History and English, so I've been busy.)

I'm glad so many of you enjoy the story, and to address something. Harry is nowhere near the level of Light. He won't be a copy of him, as he is much more human than Light Yagami.

In my mind, he is still just Harry Potter, mixed with a touch of Light and Sherlock Holmes.  
Above all else though, he is a hero.

With that done, enjoy.  
 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.)**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding**

 **(November 1st, 2021)**

* * *

 **"Ah Severus, do come in, sit."** Albus Dumbledore spoke softly as the man in mention crept slowly into the expansive office, and gingerly took a seat in front of him.

Severus was still for several moments following that, and the two men stared at one another for a time, neither saying a thing.  
They both knew what they were meeting about, their concerns had been confirmed.

"Is he dead for good?" Severus asked his elder, his voice barely a whisper as his gaze drifted down to his own hands, his eyes scanning every single line… every scar… every mark that showed just how jaded he was, and how the world and his poor choices had treated him.

Albus sighed a bit, as his face drooped audibly, his glasses slipping as he looked every one of his years.

After all this time, he had become used to such disasters and horrors as the likes of the dark lord.

"I'm afraid… that Voldemort has, yet again, evaded his well deserved death." Albus spoke, his mind wandering as he still couldn't believe that Quirrell had somehow slipped past his notice.

Voldemort had snuck past him, and hid himself inside HIS castle, HIS school.

Albus was the headmaster, it was his duty to protect the children of Hogwarts, and he had failed each and everyone of them by allowing that monster anywhere a single one of his charges…

This was the proof he had never wanted to receive… He was old…

"How?" Severus asked him, his eyes still locked onto his own hands as his sharp mind searched over every dark ritual he could think of, trying to determine how the murderous terrorist could have survived yet another death.

"I'm afraid Severus, that I can't reveal that information," Albus said sadly, as he locked eyes with the other man then, his trademark twinkle gone now. "I've no doubt that Voldemort will return and call you to his side once more. We can not afford for him to discover that his 'immortality' has been learned."

Severus nodded at that, as even though he had wished to learn more, he acknowledged the knowledge Albus expressed.

The two had known each other for years now, had experienced the worst of the last war, from separate sides of the coin.

Albus Dumbledore was the one person in the world who knew him best, and vice versa.

He knew that Albus would give no more than that.

Albus was a secretive man, of that he was sure, yet he knew he could trust him when he had to.

"What of Quirrell?"

"I'm afraid we can do no more for him. He has no family, and as for his health, the man was dead the moment Voldemort possessed him." Albus said, a rare fury entering his gaze when he thought of his mortal bane, and another failure.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, Lord Voldemort, was the opposite of all Albus stood for, and he wouldn't stand for it any longer…

Yet another innocent life was taken, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it… He had so many chances to stop him, if only he had payed a bit more attention…

He knew he had failed, once again.

Failed Hogwarts and her students,

Failed Quirinus Quirrell,

And above all else, he failed Harry Potter.

 _It was true,_ He mused to himself, his eyes far from the ones of the brooding man before him. _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good men to do nothing…_

"How did he even die? Madame Pomfrey said his kidney ruptured, but I firmly remember Quirrell being in well-health." Severus asked, his eyebrows furrowed as they met eyes. Neither believed such an injury was natural. Albus sighed heavily before answering.

"Keep in mind, this is purely a theory," Albus started, his hands coming to rest together on the desk surface. "I believe his body began to break down from the constant strain that Voldemort exerted on him. His kidneys seemed to be the first to fail."

Severus nodded then, and put Quirrell's demise behind him, and thought about the real issue they faced.

"Is there anything else Headmaster? I've still got to prepare my ingredient stock for the year." Severus questioned the man, his mind focused on anything else.

He had to determine what Voldemort had done, and undo it. He swore to it.

A monster such as Voldemort could not be allowed to live, and they both agreed there.

"No Severus… I believe that's it," Albus said grimly, before the twinkle flashed back into his eyes, and a wily grin rose into place. "Now, what have I have said about calling me Headmaster?"

 **"Goodbye Albus."**

* * *

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

 **(July 30th, 2022)**

* * *

 **It had been a quiet night so far…** until the odd elf had interrupted his writing.

Harry had chosen deranged psychopaths for the nights names, ranging from America to Asia, from one-time to serial.

He figured he wasn't fairly spanning across the demographic, and didn't want to make it seem as if all the 'convenient' deaths were happening only in Britain.

Over the time he had possessed the Note, he had read up on all the sick bastards that polluted the world, those that would never reform, never regain their humanity that they had so willingly given up when they became horrific creatures that shared the same species as him.

In his time with Ryuk, Harry had learned of many a monster, each more terrifying than the next… but none had compared to those that he had read of on that night.

 _How one could degrade themselves so much, and be so…savage and cruel…?_  
It sickened him to the bone, and he couldn't remain calm after hearing of their gruesome deeds.

He couldn't stand it, and he couldn't let those monsters roam free among the innocent.

Regardless of what the police, or others may think… these peo- no… creatures, deserved nothing but a slow and brutal death.

 _If only I had a wa-_

That, was when a sudden pop echoed in his bedroom, and the security system he had installed went into effect.

The system was developed by an obscure technology firm on the other side of the Earth, and had been intended to trigger a simple defensive grid when it detected movement that traveled at an extreme speed. The 'Tracker Point' they called it.

It had been created to detect enemy aircraft and missiles, but he assumed that it would suffice for a security system.

It had taken some convincing on his part to get the company to work with him, but when he offered twice of what they usually charged, "Vernon Danvers" had himself a state of the art security system.

After reading about the method of Apparition, Harry had theorized over the magic behind it, and had wagered that the system would trigger if an intruder had tried to invade his home.

Without testing it exactly, he couldn't know whether it would capture a wizard, but that was something to test later.

He hadn't planned for it, but the system had found a House Elf.

With a sudden vibration of his Bluetooth, Harry turned on the spot and had his wand aimed directly at the short elf, the elf's eyes widening at the unexpected gesture. Apparently the elf hadn't been counting on hostility.

"Mister Harry Potter sir, p-please do nots hurt Dobby! I only wants to warn yous!" The young elf, supposedly named Dobby, begged as it quivered in the corner of his room.

Having realized that the invader wasn't aggressive, Harry holstered his wand, as he knew the true powers of an Elf. Even a lowly house elf outranked his magical potential, which wasn't hard to overpower.

While Harry possessed a superior intellect, he wasn't exactly powerful, especially when compared to his school mates.

He didn't need to be strong, just precise.

"Tell me 'Dobby'… what message do you carry?" Harry asked in a tense tone, his mind pulsing and rushing to process every detail of the elf before him.

 _The elf is dressed poorly, symbolizing that his owners don't care for the elf's well being as the elf is obviously mistreated, along with the elf's thin frame bordering on skeletal, despite the advanced metabolism of the species._

 _The elf is covered in bruises, and his hands are layered in cuts and cauterized burns, as if he had been burned by an iron or oven._

 _By the angle of the burns however, it appears that the burns were self inflicted, implying that the elf has self esteem issues, and likely believes that his injuries were of rightful punishment._

 _The elf is possibly unhinged and should be approached with caution, regardless of the circumstance._  
 _Whatever he might say, it will be useful to me, as long as I don't antagonize him._

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year… " Dobby near screeched, his arms waving madly in an attempt to perhaps frighten Harry into complying.

"I've seen many terrible things in my life. Not all of them safe or even sane Dobby, what makes this 'plot' any different?" Harry asked him, his eyes scrutinizing the elf's nervous demeanor, as it was obvious that the elf couldn't tell him much. Whether out of fear of punishment or obligation to an oath, it would stand to be determined.

Rather than answer, the elf looked at… something Harry couldn't see, before disappearing into thin air.

He looked around then, his eyes scanning over the tiny details in his room for some signs of what could have scared the el-

 **"Harry, I heard the alarm, what's going on?"** Ryuk asked him with a grin, flying quickly through the wall of the room, as the hairs on Harry's neck flared up at the sudden chill in the room.

"Just a… messenger Ryuk, nothing more." Harry muttered to him, his mind racing to decipher where the elf might have gone, and what the supposed danger to him could be.

Whatever it may be however… it wouldn't stop him.

No matter how bad of a choice it may be, Harry knew he had to return to Hogwarts, whether it was some odd call to arms, or some vivid aspect of his imagination… he knew that was where he had to be.

The elf's warning made it even clearer. Hogwarts was in danger, along with all those inside it, and he had to go back to it.

He had to save all of them, no matter the cost.

Once again, he had to be their hero.

Perhaps he had a hero complex, or a god complex, but he knew that was his duty.

Defeat the bad guy, kill the monster, and save everyone, just like in the fairy tales they write about him.

Maybe even get the girl.

But no matter his role in the grand scheme of life, **he would save the day, or die trying.**

* * *

 **(August 19th, 2022)**

* * *

 **Half the month had passed** before the magical world showed itself once more, interrupting his purge of those that the world had no means of stopping, the goliaths of criminals that couldn't be stopped by mere officers, those that deserved to be put down like dogs.

Despite the torturous visits by many different Hogwarts owls, they had sent yet another to him, much to Ryuk's dismay.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry got a closer look at their latest invader, what appeared to be a smug Barn Owl resting on the window sill.

Much like the others sent by Hogwarts, the bird carried a formal letter upon its leg, the wax crested seal standing out on the pale envelope.

Having learned from his prior mistakes, and upon experimenting during Hogwarts meals, Harry grabbed a piece of his forgotten breakfast and threw it towards the proud bird.

Untying the crimson ribbon, he held the letter in his hands and read the words inked on the parchment.

 _ **Mr. H.J. Potter**_

 _ **The Fourth Bedroom**_

 _ **4 Privet Drive**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

 _Hmm… just as before it seems, but apparently it's now labeled as the fourth bedroom… Interesting._ Harry thought to himself, as he pried the seal off and unfolded the documents within, his thoughts wandering as he did. _Obviously it's linked to some scanning database of sorts, or a magical equivalent, as there is no logical way it would detect my shift in boarding…_

He needed to look into it, that was for sure.

Focusing his eyes, he began to read the quilled message within.

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts for another year to continue your education._**  
 ** _As a second year, the same schooling rules still apply, as by usual._**  
 ** _Included below is the listing of the year's requirements._**

 ** _SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2: by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _Break with a Banshee: by Gilderoy Lockhart_**

 ** _Gadding with Ghouls: by Gilderoy Lockhart…_**

Harry narrowed his eyes at the repeated name, and attempted to think of where he had heard that name before. Why he had to buy seven books from some random person, he couldn't quite understand.

 _Goshawk, that's a given… but who is this Lockhart, and who names their kid Gilderoy?_ Harry thought, as he turned to Ryuk for some input.

To his misfortune, his friend looked just as lost.

 **"Hey Harry… what's a Lockhart?"** Ryuk asked him, the spirit's pointed face reading over the boy's shoulder, both of them confused over why he was required to buy seven books from one single man.

 **"For once Ryuk, I've no idea."**

* * *

 **(August 25th)**

* * *

 **"Petunia, I'm going out."** Harry said briefly as he stepped to the door of the house, adjusting the collar of his coat as he did.

His aunt merely was surprised and seemed to be once again struck out of the daze his actions had left her in. Of course, she had no idea what he had done exactly, but she was obviously affected.

She even appeared to care for him in some capacity, but evidently not enough to have done something about her 'husband' sooner.

"Oh… well I'm making roast tonight, don't stay out too late." She said faintly, as she attempted to give some form of a smile, but he would disagree.

He was concerned at times about her, she was a living tie to his mother, and still related to him. He could only assume from a psychological level, she would recover in time, and he in a way, was happy for her.

He hoped she would have a happy life… once he left.

"Petunia, we both know you can't cook to save your own life," Harry said blatantly, as he stared her down. "I'll bring something home, just go watch the tele."

At her shaken nod, Harry walked out and onto Privet Drive.

Turning briefly to lock the door, he began to think on how exactly to get to London, when he reached a brilliant thought.

Well, perhaps not brilliant, but at least an effective idea.

With a few clicks on his phone, he had his ride.

 **"Hello, can I get an Uber?"**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley, Magical London**

* * *

 **He had made quick progress** with obtaining the necessary supplies for the year, and checked in briefly with Gringotts, before reaching the final step on his trip.

Flourish and Blotts was usually close to empty, besides a few customers at usual times, even when students were shopping for Hogwarts.

Today, was much different.

Instead of a modest group of shoppers, a near crazed mob assaulted the store front, all seemingly obsessed with getting into the normally peaceful store.

Harry had no idea what had possessed the people, middle-aged women he noted were the most ravenous, until he saw a colorful banner hung from the store's roof.

In bold golden letters, read:

 _ **GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

 _ **will be signing copies of his autobiography "MAGICAL ME," today from 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.**_

Harry just sighed, as he had a feeling that the man would be annoying and prideful, just from the framed painting of the man's gleaming teeth.

It even scared him a bit.

 **"Do you think he bleaches those things?"** Ryuk wondered aloud, as the shinigami began a staring match with the animated portrait.

Rather than answer, Harry just resigned himself to this hell, and took a place at the back of the mob.

It was only when he began to check the latest news posting on his phone, did he hear a loud voice from behind him.

"Harry! It's so good to see you." A warm voice said as he was engulfed in a tight embrace, that oddly enough smelled of vanilla.

He however, couldn't see his assailant, as brown bushy hair clouded his limited vision.

"Hello Hermione." He said in a simple greeting, as he grimaced at the attention. Harry wasn't much of a… close contact person, but he could bare it.

He knew he couldn't just send her away, as saving one's life tends to endear them to the savior.

He had only saved her from a mountain troll, nothing much…

A simple severing charm to the floor had caused the troll to entrap its leg in a hole, trip forward, and smash its head against the wall.

The troll probably had brain damage, but at least the two had emerged unharmed, with Hermione being a bit… clingy.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked him, her eyes seeking out his as she stopped the hug she had forced upon him.

He didn't quite understand her eyes, as they always seemed to hold some semblance of innocence, and always made him feel… better, in a way.

It unnerved him.

He looked over her then, and noticed that unlike himself, she didn't change much from the previous year.

Perhaps she had gained half an inch of height, and her skin had tanned a bit, and besides that she appeared to be the same as before.

He, on the other hand, had grown over an inch in height, and had kept his hair shortly cropped, the bangs just touching eyebrows.

He was just pale as chalk still, but he reasoned that he wouldn't be able to change that easily.

He'd noticed that his eyes had darkened yet again, which he found odd indeed.

Thus their conversation began from that, her discussing the summer she had spent abroad, and him making up some alteration he could use to describe his own. An average boy didn't spend a summer delving into the corruption of the political world and combing through the overlooked crimes or criminal cases that had frozen over.

 **"I didn't do much… "**

* * *

 **King's Crossing Railroad station, London**

 **(September 1st, 2022)**

* * *

 _ **Hmm… This is obviously a sign of some outside influence,** as the barrier never closes until the train departs, and I know that it doesn't until five minutes from now. Unless…_ Harry analysed as he looked at the pillar that normally hid the entrance to the muggle-repelled platform.

He knew from his personal studies that only in the event of emergencies would the barrier close early, and he doubted that was the case.

Rather than panic, Harry instead took a seat on a nearby bench, and rested there. He looked to his left then, and saw the curious face of his closest friend, and knew Ryuk was treating the 'mystery' much like a game. He knew the shinigami by now, that almost everything was a game to him.

"Ryuk," Harry began, only to be interrupted by said being.

 **"Yes Harry? Do you need something? Maybe advice? Boys your age norma-"**

Harry just too a breath then, and looked at the shinigami once more.

"Just… go to the school and tell the Headmaster that the barriers closed and I'm waiting here." Harry said in exact wording to ensure that his instructions were clear.

 **"Sure! Though that adv-"** Ryuk said, a mocking gleam coming to his eyes, though Harry wasn't in the mood.

"Ryuk, just tell him."

"Who you talking to lad?" A portly security guard of some sort asked him, a concerned tone to his voice. Harry had an excuse in hand, as he just tapped his Bluetooth. The guard seemed to take the hint, and moved past him.

 **"See you later Harry!"** Ryuk said excitedly, as he took off into the sky at an incredible speed.

"Well… time to get comfortable." Harry mused as he settled down on the wooden bench and began to wonder what mysteries or danger would await him that year.

 **Might as well get used to it.**

* * *

 **New Scotland Yard, London**

 **(January 30th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Tell me… who are you really?"** Robert Stone, the Prime Minister of Britain, asked the young man before him.

The two had settled into the luxurious office almost two weeks after the young detective had arrived in London, as only just then could the two meet together. Both men had been scouring over all the information available to them, and hadn't the chance to really discuss the true question there.

 _Who was L?_

Robert had leaned back in his posh chair then, and simply observed the young man before him.

The man known only as L just sat at the side of the desk, his eyes focused on something only he could see, his attention obviously lost within his own mind.

Robert had noticed that L often got lost in his own little world, and often let the man find his own way back to reality. Occasionally the man hummed some soft tune, but despite the odd behavior, he knew L was in deep thought on some subject.

However, this couldn't wait.

Robert had given L full access to the archives, along with everything they had on the string of crimes that L insisted were connected, despite the differences.

Many investigators had already concluded that the deaths were unrelated, as there was nothing connecting them besides the fact that criminals died, some by heart attacks, and others by brutal deaths.

Regardless, each and every death confused them.

However, Robert couldn't stand L's secrecy any longer, and he knew that L knew more than he was letting on.

Robert knew beneath those dark eyes of his, that L knew what was happening, and that he was a liar.

Even if L was the world's greatest detective, Robert wouldn't listen to his excuses any longer.

L's eyes cracked open at the sudden question, as if he had been expecting it and had already planned his answer.

"I'm L." The dark haired man said, his tone soft yet stiff as he played with a sweets wrapper, an image of a small bear printed on the paper.

"No you aren't… You and I both know L. Lawliet is but a skeleton in a coffin by now, so who are you, and why are you pretending to be a dead man?" Robert asked, his question fierce and close-ended, as he left L no room to dodge the question.

He had the single question since the man had contacted them, and he wouldn't let L weasel his way out of this one. His predecessor had known Lawliet personally, and this imposter seemed to be mocking all that the original had done.  
Robert would get his answer.

L seemed to find the stern look on Robert's face funny however, as he began to chuckle to himself as he met the other man's eyes, amusement shining in his own dark ones.

"L will never die, and I'm just another face of his." L said as he stretched slightly, his eyes never leaving Robert's. "Lawliet may have been the first, I won't be the last, but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you there Minister Stone."

"And why is that? Why must you continue this charade? I understand that you regard your privacy so fiercely, and I know that… Near is gone, but do you really think this is necessary? How do you even know this is Kira?" Robert asked, his eyes fogging slightly, as he wondered about the last 'L', the one that had been responsible for ending the last Kira.

None of the government officials that had worked with Near had known where the boy had gone, but indeed he had went somewhere.

Most assumed the youth had perished in some sort of case, perhaps an accident of some sort.

Robert entertained the notion that perhaps the man before him was actually Near, but he dismissed the thought.

L simply looked at him then, and looked confused for a second, before he nodded to himself.

"As long as Kira lives, my name stays with me, but I will tell you this Prime Minister," L said softly, as his eyes drifted out into the distance, a small smile coming to his face.

"Near's alive… on the other side. He's finding Kira."

"But I thought Kira was the one committing these crimes?" Robert asked him in confusion, his mind trying to keep track of the information L was providing. Rarely did he share such secrets.

"He is, and yet he isn't. My task is to find the last Kira," L said, as a chuckle came to him then, the jovial tone surprising Robert then. Robert didn't understand what was so funny, but he just leaned closer.

 **"Near is finding the first."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

I thought about it, and there is no way I can do all of the books in single chapters. Chamber has too much content for a single chapter, and attempting to fit it in one chapter will take too long.

I hope you've enjoyed, regardless of the shorter length.

I will try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything

Have a good morning.

 **-Oscar**


	4. Reflection

**A.N**

Been a bit, I think longer than last time, but… I'm sorry?

I want to do something a better different with the narrative than before, as I had a form of perspective before whenever Harry analyzes something or thinks, but I wanted to incorporate it into the narrative as well.  
Saying that, enjoy!  
 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.)**

* * *

 **King's Crossing Railroad station, London**

 **(2:00 o'clock in the afternoon, September 1st, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Mister Potter, I do believe it's time for school?"** A light voice spoke in the still quite busy station, drawing Harry from his deep sleep, and made him starkingly aware of the painful treatment he had received from the wooden bench.

He'd been lulled to sleep, by some odd chance, in the long period of waiting for some staff to come for him.

He'd assumed, of course, that Dumbledore himself would arrive, but he was wrong.

Fillius Flitwick, his head of house, former dueling champion despite his biracial heritage, now stood before him.

Rather than looking annoyed at Harry's non-responsive behavior, the half-goblin simply looked amused.

Harry shrugged as he pulled himself from the bench, and stood before the professor, his form relaxing as he looked down towards the diminutive man.

"Professor Flitwick, so nice to see you. I'm assuming you're my escort for the evening?" Harry said with a straight face, a little humor slipping through despite his struggle to remain composed.

Flitwick tried to hide a snicker, as he fished a long, plaid sock from his indigo robes.

"Indeed I am," Flitwick said, his face shrinking into a firm look as he continued with his explanation. "this, Mister Potter, is known as a Portkey. It allows one to… teleport, much like another form of travel known as Apparition, but you can learn more of this in your sixth year.  
Portkeys can travel from anywhere in the country to another location… anywhere farther than that requires what's known as a international portkey. Anyone with a license can make a regular one, but only with the consent of the Ministry can one create an international one."

Following that logical line of thought, Harry made a guess as he continued with the idea of portkeys.

"I am guessing that this portkey is to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his gaze direction at the sock in Flitwick's hand.

"Correct Mist- Harry, this portkey leads straight to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, though due to the wards surrounding the land, only the Headmaster of Hogwarts can create portkeys." Flitwick provided, seeing what he assumed was confusion, on Harry's face.

 _Hmm… teleportation… I can get behind this…_

"Any way Harry, here you are," Flitwick said, handing the sock to the boy, before instructing him, his own hand clasped on the other side of the sock.

He looked at Harry then, his eyes scrunching up as he observed him. "The activation phrase is the first hands on spell you learned in my class. Hold on tight, and don't let go under ANY circumstance, you understand?"

Harry nodded sharply as he quickly thought back to his first class with Flitwick, his first Charms lesson, along with what followed.

 **That had been… difficult.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

 **(Noon of Halloween, October 31st, 2021)**

* * *

 **Halloween had started well.**

His few roommates had already left by the time he'd awoken, leaving him to dress and prepare himself in silence.

His room and house mates were an odd and assorted bunch, ranging from the textbook scholars, to the rare paranoid genius.

Ravenclaw welcomed them all.

Harry didn't know many of the people in his house, besides a few of his roommates.

Terry Boot was a very bland boy who didn't stand out in a crowd, but Harry knew that behind the boy's straight face and choppy brown hair, lie an impressive mind. He had been the first to introduce himself when Harry had settled in, explaining essentially who he was, and what interested him.

The others in their dorm were similar in personality, though they were… interesting.

Michael Corner, another one of the boys, was a lanky teen that defined the antithesis of a Ravenclaw.

He was outgoing, charming, and carefree in almost anything he did.

Harry knew he wasn't the first to be confused by Michael's nature, though the class grades revealed that Michael wasn't in fact, an idiot.

There were a few other boys in the dorm, but the only other one that even drew his attention was a surprisingly tall, sullen teen by the name of Oliver Rivers.

From what Harry knew, Oliver was mute, never speaking a single word in his entire life. Despite that, curiously, Oliver could perform magic… silently.

Harry knew that the ability was rare, beyond rare even, making it a delight to simply see the boy do what many considered impossible.

Though, he considered, that Oliver could be a very real and dangerous threat if the event were ever raised.

Overall, Ravenclaw had treated Harry well, but his reflection would have to continue later.

 **He was late after all.**

* * *

 **As he walked down the hallways of the school,** he knew from the smell of baked pumpkin pies and the smell of fresh ham in the morning, that it was Halloween.

The Hogwarts House elves hadn't prepared anything even similar to Autumn related foods the entire time he'd been there, besides on Halloween day and night.

Regardless, he was excited for the day, which was rare in itself.

Hogwarts didn't provide much of a challenge to him, though he knew he'd disagree with that the coming year, as the addition of electives would surely change that.

Until then, Harry would settle for boring days, and simple mind teasers. His classes worked wonders in providing those, Charms being a godsend to him.

With the way his mind worked, he always needed distractions, otherwise he'd probably lose his mind.  
A book that can kill anyone and a shattered mind wouldn't mix well he assumed.

Charms was perfect however, as it always introduced some little novelty of a spell, that would always seem useless, yet he knew that they had practical uses as well.

Such as the severing charm, a delightful little trick that served one purpose. Slicing something nice and neat.

He was very positive when he stepped into Flitwick's classroom that morning, and filed in with the rest of his house for the class.

He'd noticed that it was another joint class for the day, and nodded to some of the Hufflepuffs he knew, when he locked eyes with the one that made him particularly nervous.

He didn't know why Hermione Granger wanted to be friends with him, he wasn't the best person after all, but it was more to the fact that he simply wasn't good with people. Didn't know how to act around him, or even how to be a friend.

Yet, despite it all, she was determined to be his, even though she was trapped in a different house.

A wide smile greeted him as he walked past the girl, a nod from him being the only response he would give her as he settled down at a table on the other side of the class.

When everyone had settled in, Professor Flitwick announced to them that they were to start with the levitation charm, something which had near amazed all of the students when he had first made use of it by making all of their quills fly around the room in synchronized patterns.  
It reminded Harry faintly of ducks, or falcons in a way.

Flitwick instructed them on the proper wrist movements and gave them the page number in the Goshawk Charms book, and left them to it.

But of course, there was the kicker.

Partners were assigned, meaning Harry couldn't work at his own, albeit accelerated, pace.

He would admit, he could have gotten someone much, much worse than he did. Harry's partner was a girl in his house he had never really spoken to, a part of one of Hogwarts' twin duos, Padma Patil.

With light caramel skin, and near shining brown eyes, she watched him as he moved to her table and set his messenger bag down.

When he sat back up however, he found her inquisitive eyes following him as he laid out his notes on the table.

"Something you find interesting Patil?" He whispered to her as he pulled open the text and began turning the pages briskly.

"Just the fact that you are so very good at pretending to be something you are not." She said with a hint of a grin, her eyes betraying that she knew something about him, though he knew not what. He'd been very careful to hide his darker tendencies, unless she'd been talking to Malfoy…

"What makes you say that?" He asked, his face blanking as he knew that any attempt at false confusion wouldn't pass if she was this suspicious of him.

"One, being the fact that you're looking for a spell that you already know. Another being the fact that there is something off about you, has been from the beginning." Padma said in a clear manner, her eyes meeting his wand, as if she knew that he did in fact already know the spell. He was just trying to meet what people expected him to do, to actually look for the spell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said as he finally locked his eyes with hers, a battle of wits and willpower forming between the two as they both tried to deduce what the other knew. "And I'm assuming that you already know the spell?"

"Of course I know the spell," Padma said proudly, a laugh following her grin. "But I also know something else Harry." She said, leaning close to him, her mouth just next to his right ear, before speaking softly to him.

 **"Normal boys don't whisper to thin air."**

* * *

 **A shout of stupidity was what** saved him from the girl, slight fear coursing through his veins.

Perhaps he had been proudful himself, as he hadn't considered that any other student would discover him so quickly.

He calmed himself with the thought that she couldn't possibly know about the Death Note, but he would have to stay on his toes from here on out.

The shout in particular, had come from a pompous Hufflepuff who was waving his arms like he was engaging in a dramatic duel against a house fly.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The boy shouted, his arms somehow not knocking over everything around him.

Harry recognized the boy, just slightly, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a rich muggleborn that lived his life on a shining cloud of ignorance. He wasn't surprised the fool was in Hufflepuff, as he had not an ounce of any of the qualities needed for any of the houses.

Harry assumed the Sorting Hat simply plopped the boy in Hufflepuff and called it a day.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard the boy's partner, of course, Hermione lecture to him. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Harry wasn't surprised truly, as Hermione did tend to instruct her fellow classmates, from what little he had seen of her in classes.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Justin spat out in a venomous tone, as he dropped the pristine feather that they were told to levitate.

Accepting the challenge, Hermione rolled up her cuffs and proceeded to cast the spell with perfect clarity, causing the feather to rise off the desk and hover above the heads of all of the students.

Of course, Flitwick praised her for the well pulled off spell, though he immediately moved towards Harry's own table as he and Padma had already performed the spell before both watching Hermione with careful eyes.

They hadn't realized however that they had been holding the spell up the entire time.

"Splendid work Mr. Potter and Ms. Patil! Simply wonderful. How long have you've held it for?" Flitwick asked, his eyes following their respective feathers which held still in the air.

Frankly, Harry was surprising he was even doing that well, as he tended to fall behind in practical work.

"Roughly five minutes Professor." Padma said in a sweet voice, as she smiled a little grin at the professor.

He had to admit, the girl was good.

"Well done, the both of you! Two points to Ravenclaw."

And with that, Flitwick left them behind as he walked back to the front of the class.

Harry let his mind drift then, only noticing Padma's sly grin and the explosive look on Justin's girlish face.

 _The boy is unstable, and will likely erupt into violent or simply volatile behavior, likely directed at myself and Patil, or towards Hermione._

 _We all excelled while he failed miserably, making him remarkably agitated or jealous of the attention that Flitwick showered us with._

 _By Justin's polished history, and his snobbish personality, I can only assume that he had lived a life of being gifted with everything that he had desired and rarely been overlooked in any circumstance._

 _Due to his startling stupidity, and his short temper, he warrants watching, yet I have no means of doing so._

 _He needs a watcher or his behavior could evolve to a dangerous level, either to myself or others._

 _I must find a way of keeping track of the angry imbecile._

Before he had noticed however, the class had come to an end, his fellow students making their way out of the room quickly.

Gathering his stuff quickly, he almost missed the cheeky wink that Padma sent him, as he was sure that this wouldn't be the last time he spoke with her.

He'd have to cover his tracks, and his activities, much better.

She was a threat to him, as he couldn't afford for anyone to discover the black book that rested at the bottom of his locked trunk, the cover spelled shut.

Yet another person too smart for their own good.

Just as Harry was passing through the hallway with his fellow Ravenclaws, intent on reaching their next class, he was startled by a person suddenly bumping against his shoulder during their quick retreat from the classroom.

In the distance he saw the very loud and angry figure of Justin spewing hatred at all who was listen, his words aimed at one person in particular.

Which brought to perspective the person who'd bumped him.

The flash he saw of thick brown hair made him turn, as he saw the distraught form of Hermione Granger dash down the hallway, away from him and anyone else that could possibly help her.

 _That… that isn't good. Not at all…_ He thought to himself, as he turned back to the bulk of his housemates who had already began walking to their next class, leaving him alone in the hallway with just his thoughts.

He'd heard of crossroads before, theoretical moments when things could change drastically, all hinging on one decision.

Making up his mind, and disregarding all of his instincts, he began jogging to catch up with the bushy haired girl.

 **He hated his heroism.**

* * *

 _ **I don't claim to… understand people, never have.**_

 _Though I claim to be a master strategist and an expert at philosophy and sociology, I'm not the most… charismatic person in the world._

 _I'm not good at friendship, or magic for that matter, but I make up for it… mostly._

 _Perhaps it's my PTSD, perhaps I'm simply a loner who's got delusions of self-attraction. I can only assume a licensed therapist could explain that one, though there isn't a chance in Hell I'd go to one._

 _I may waste money like it's water, but I would not in a million years spend time filling someone else's coffers to simply 'feel' better._

 _Regardless, I knew that the words of that idiot Justin had affected the girl that had introduced herself to me with so much confidence, a girl who appeared to be a shell of who she had been before._

 _From what little Padma had told me, I knew that Hermione was extremely depressed in Hufflepuff, and had very little left in her._

 _She was likely to leave at this rate._

 _While she had many 'friends' in Hufflepuff, I knew as well that none of them were good company for the girl, as I understood her need for challenges very well._

 _It does not do for one of an impressive intellect to be surrounded by ones of a different sentiment than their own._

 _Hufflepuff did not value knowledge as a vital goal, not to be rude to them._  
 _I needed to fix this for her sake._

 _Despite my gut telling me not to, I had to speak with her, to make this right._

 ** _Who knows what could happen otherwise?_**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

 **( September 1st, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Hello there my boy, welcome back."** Headmaster Dumbledore said warmly as Harry and Flitwick appeared in a flash within the cozy office.

Harry at the voice, and saw Dumbledore smiling at him, wearing the most horrible robes he had ever seen in his life.

 **"Hey Harry, I told Beard Guy! He said everything's cool."** Ryuk said wildly as he floated in the air beside them.

Harry held back from greeting him, as Flitwick definitely didn't know of the shinigami's existence.

"Hello sir, have I missed the sorting?" Harry asked the man, though he didn't really care that much, he was just hungry.

Dumbledore seemed to read his mind, as stepped away from his large desk to reveal a full course meal set up already.

"I'm afraid you have, but if you'd like, you may enjoy a meal with me. I admit I was quite busy myself, and would appreciate the company." Dumbledore offered him, Flitwick showing himself out with a smile directed at Harry.

"I'd like that sir." Harry said quickly as he took a seat. Before he could he pick up a single utensil, he felt a sudden, odd presence on his shoulder.

His heart near stopped, as a large flaming bird rested itself on his shoulder, it's eyes focused on him.

"Ah, I don't believe you've been introduced," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Harry, this is Fawkes, my familiar and dear friend. He is a member of a very rare and selective species, the Phoenix."

 **"Yeah... another bird."** Ryuk added as he stared at the bird with fire in his eyes, no doubt wanting to rip it apart.

Harry just nodded, as he simply looked at the magnificent creature and it's glimmering feathers, though was startled when the bird disappeared in a quick burst of blinding golden fire.

Harry just looked to Dumbledore, his eyes wide in surprise as he tried to wipe the ash off of his shoulder.

"Hmm… seems he has somewhere else to be…" Dumbledore trailed off in curiosity, before looking back at him. "Well, do help yourself, there is plenty to go around." His arms waving across the wide selection of food resting on the desk, Harry's eyes locked on the plate of beef sandwiches with a hunger.

Harry meanwhile filed that nugget of information away, as he thought it could be useful to know, Phoenixes were… interesting.

"Sir, do you know anything about why the barrier was closed off?" Harry asked the man, though he had a slight suspicion, he couldn't prove a single thing.

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed then, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm afraid Harry, that I don't. It was sealed with strong magic, I know that, but not magic I completely recognize. It appeared to be Elfin magic, but House Elves can't leave their posts without permission, and the Elder elves are long gone." Dumbledore explained, one of his hands coming to rest under his pointed chin, as he grabbed hold of a pastry with the other.

"Sir, isn't it possible that someone commanded their elf to block the barrier? Perhaps to leave me vulnerable and trapped?" Harry proposed to him, a thick sandwich being attacked by his ferocious teeth, fueled by his surprising hunger.

"I don't believe that's the case, as you weren't necessarily trapped. You were in a crowded muggle station, and there wasn't anything keeping you there. Furthermore, nothing targeted you while you were resting." Dumbledore pointed out as he dipped a slice of bread into a small pot of what appeared to be honey.

"I do suppose that wasn't smart on my part." Harry admitted as he thought about his stupid decision to fall asleep in public in an area commonly traveled by muggles and wizards alike.

"Perhaps, but no matter. All is well, and classes begin tomorrow." Dumbledore said to him with a comforting smile, as he leaned back in his throne-like chair.

"Now, I do believe it's late Harry, and I'm sure that you'd want to meet some of your house's new additions. There are a few new people that you're bound to find… interesting." Dumbledore said deep in thought, as Harry picked up on the hint.

What kind of person would Albus Dumbledore, eccentricity personified, find weird?

 **Harry wanted to meet this person, of that he was sure.**

* * *

 **(That Night)**

* * *

 _ **What do I do now?**_

That thought was plaguing Harry, his mind swimming with possibilities. He was back at Hogwarts, and was sure to have plenty to do, and likely many problems lie before him, but that was the Harry side of himself.

Though that was largely who he was, there was this burning beneath his skin, this anxious lust within him.

As he sat in the dark of the dorm room, his room mates long fallen asleep, he rested the Death Note in his hands.

He flipped through the pages, his eyes reading over every name he had written, and pondered who was next.

He depended on his news feed for the most part, but for the last few weeks there had been nothing.

No recent murders, or robberies.

Just silence.

That was wrong, he knew it, but there was nothing he could do.

His eyes lingered over the possessions he owned, his chest open to the side of his bed, a series of books lying on the top of his robes.

Though before he could reach a single one, a beep sounded through his Bluetooth, which he had put on only for the chance of watching the news.

He knew that beep however, breaking news apparently.

He looked down at the screen, expecting to see the overly paid, Ken doll news anchor once again.  
He was proven wrong however, when a stylized letter covered the news screen instead.

Before he could question it too much, a soft but harsh voice began to speak.

 _ **"People of Britain,** I have an announcement to you all, a warning._

 _A series of deaths has occurred across your country, some subtle, some obvious, but it has been happening nonetheless._

 _You know what I'm speaking of._

 _The criminal deaths, so sudden and random, yet helpful as you think._

 _Some of you may think it is justified, some of you may even be happy that this is happening, as all of the deaths have been of known criminals, but I know what is happening._

 _This, is the work of a serial killer, one I am sadly familiar with, that is worse than all others._

 _He thinks he is righteous, that he is a god and that it is his job alone to correct all that plagues the world, and that no other may compare to him._

 _However, I have a message for him._

 _Listen to me… I know you're out there, and I know you think you're helping the world, but you aren't…_

 _You are wrong._

 _Pass it on, let go of it, destroy it even… or you will regret everything._

 _I am L, and I am coming for you Kira."_

And with that, the news feed ended, **and the screen went dark.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

Let me know if you did, and I'll appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait, but I'll glad to say that I'll be finished with university soon, so I'll be able to update more often.

Don't have much to say really, just that next time you'll see more of Chamber's plot, and Harry having a, you could say… Revelation.

Have a good night everyone.

 **-Oscar**


	5. Contact

**A.N**

 **So… I have a reason this time.**

 **A month ago, my dinosaur of a laptop breathed it's last breath, and I lost the original draft of chapter five, causing me to have to reconstruct the entire chapter from scratch. It was over three thousand words... gone.**

 **I've gotten a new computer since then, and finally have it fully set up.**

 **I've also had to separate the content originally planned for chapter five, into two chapters, as it didn't feel right now.**

 **I guess second time around isn't always best…**

 **I've also gotten a plan for how this story is set to go, so I should be able to write more often.**

 **Hope you enjoy this short snippet, and sorry for my absence.**

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.)**

* * *

 **On a warm night,** a young boy sat in the dark, his eyes glued to a glowing screen as images flashed past them. Words were shown, then flown by, as information near blasted itself forward to him.

 **"Kira", a mistranslated Japanese phrase taken from the term "killer."**

The boy's eyes widened slightly, before his focus was resumed, as he began to type onto the screen, searching for his answers.

 **"Kira, serial killer…"**

 _No results_

His eyes narrowed, as he knew that there had to be something.

 **"Serial killer, criminals, Japan… "**

A page loaded before his eyes, as he immediately pressed a button to translate the text. _

 ** _"Criminal deaths continue in ##### region"_**  
 _December 10th, ####_  
 _Despite the best efforts of the Police and the famed detective ####, the mysterious criminal deaths have continued without pause._  
 _As prisoners have now began to perish as well as the common thug, it appears no criminal is safe from the glare that has captured #####._  
 _Is this the work of ####, the shadowy figure that's taken root within our very city._  
 _Is #### un-_

* * *

 **"Police, detective, criminal deaths, Kira…"**

 _No results_

 **"Japan, Kira, criminals deaths…"**

 _No results_

 **"Serial killer, Japan, criminal deaths…"**

* * *

 ** _"### Agents to arrive in #####"_**

 _December 13th, ####_

 _In response to the increasing rate of the #### killings, the ###### of ############ of the United States has issued one hundred agents to help investigate the matter of ####, and hopefully help find the killer himself._

 _They covered it up… whatever happened in Japan, and whatever happened to my… predecessor. They're not making it easy…_

* * *

 ** _"###### TV in possession of #### tapes"_**  
 _April 16th, ###4_

 _In a shocking turn of events, the ###### Television station has received several video tapes supposedly from #### himself._  
 _What is contained on said tapes remains to be seen, but from what the station says, the tapes will be aired but days from now._  
 _For further news, remember to follow ######_

* * *

 ** _"#### is ####"_**

 _#####, 1st, ####_

 _After the years of terror, it has been formally announced that ##-_

 _*#($ !)*(# L)(#_

* * *

Just as he was about to leave the page, after seeing yet another article with just a portion of information and redacted text… static began to consume the screen of his phone.

He began trying to reset his phone, when the screen went dark, a sequence of beeps beginning to echo from the device.

Holding it far from himself, he attempted to turn the screen back on, only to see… to his fear, the same L symbol from before.

Then, the electronic voice command of his phone spoke an announcement, one that chilled him to the bone.

 **"Incoming call from… L"**

* * *

 **Grand Library, Hogwarts**

 **(September 4th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Harry mate,** you do know we're supposed to be having lunch, right?" A chipper voice spoke out, drawing Harry's groggy attention away from the textbook he'd just been lounging on for the past hour.

Looking up, he noticed the tall, dark haired boy that had called his attention.

Michael Corner stood before him, long hair draping across his shoulders in the way that always annoyed his housemates. Even after a year, the little things about his dorm mate still stood out.

Michael didn't care.

"Yeah, I was just…" Harry muttered as he attempted to find some excuse for near-sleeping inside the library, none coming to mind besides exhaustion.

"You didn't sleep, did you Harry?" A small voice from his right side asked him as he turned to see the spacey blonde that had joined them just days before, a quirky grin on her slim face.

He sighed then, as the two of them were a match made in hell, as the two had decided that they were to be his best friends and barely left him a spare moment to himself.

It was… irritating.

"And how would you know that Luna?" Harry asked the girl, ignoring the extroverted boy that took a seat. Michael just smiled as he looked at the book that Harry had lost himself in. An early issue of Fantastic Beasts had been the book to put him to sleep, surprisingly.

At being addressed, Luna seemed to light up like a bulb, her eyes a cloudy blue as she looked at him… or through him.

"Well, other than the fact you look undead… you're covered in Wrackspurts," Luna said with a grin, as she looked at something that only she could see. "Either you didn't sleep, or you're thinking of someone."

Harry just shook his head at that and tried to be a little more… alive than he had been.

"Nah, can't be. Harry doesn't like people. He's barely said more than three sentences to me, or anyone else besides that Hufflepuff hangaround and Padma." Michael said faintly as he walked back from returning Harry's book, despite him not even noticing his absence.

"Hey… I like… people." Harry said halfheartedly, as he tried to defend himself, despite the fact that Michael spoke the complete truth.

"You verbally dissected Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley immediately after meeting them." Luna retorted, her idle fingers now trailing through Harry's wild hair, despite his silent protests. He'd known her for the better part of three days, but he already knew fighting her was useless.

"They're not people."

"You near flayed Lockhart when he attempted to take photos with you, not to mention his first class." Michael answered in tune, driving him forward again.

"How do you even know about that?"

"I was in the bookstore with my mother, you were just too busy with Granger to notice." Michael teased as he watched Harry closely, it being a favorite pastime of his to lightly mock the younger boy.

Harry was often teased about the girl's near devotion, though he wasn't in the mood most days to be a cult leader, the barbs only serving to irritate him further. Fortunately, the Ravenclaws didn't often get free time for which to mock him.

"You and I both know Harry doesn't like Hermione…" Luna said lightly, as her eyes now focused on Michael and his grinning face, the boy's perfect teeth on full display.

There was something unnatural about Michael, that Harry was sure of.

"Then who does he like?"

"Harry's in love with Professor McGonagall of course!" Luna said in a singingly manner as she giggled in her own way, the light in her eyes dancing in glee at his displeasure.

Harry just sighed once more, and quickly jinxed her hair invisible before standing to his feet.

Hauling his bag over his shoulder, he didn't even look at them as Michael began to laugh, Luna only looking on in a confused way. Harry assumed she wasn't always aware of her actions, or how they would be received.

"Was it something we said?" She asked, her face sincerely wracked in shock.

 **"Don't look for me."**

* * *

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts**

 **(September 17th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Once again Harry, it is so kind of you to assist me."** Gilderoy Lockhart said jovially as he continued the task of stacking his own novels on the aged bookcase before him.

Said boy in question merely rested against the far wall of the classroom, his forest green eyes locked on the blonde man in disdain, of which the man was oblivious to.

"You're holding me hostage here, there's a difference between consent and obligation, though I'm sure you're very familiar with that distinction, aren't you sir?" Harry rebuked, as the rumors surrounding the man were brought back to light.

The man's reputation wasn't pure, especially among the brighter of Hogwart's students, those that weren't blind sheep.

"Regardless of that, I'm sure you're learning a lot from this detention, aren't you Harry?" Lockhart asked, a near condescending tone slipping into his voice, Harry's blood boiled from just the sound of it.

Harry didn't like smug people, despite his hypocrisy.

"Oh yes professor, I've learned over fifteen secrets of yours, and ten different ways to get a professor fired from a position of power." Harry said nonchalantly, as if he were simply discussing the weather, rather than threatening the man before him.

Lockhart narrowed his eyes at that, and near slammed the door to the room open, his nostrils flaring now as that damned smile stood stalwart on his reddening face.

"I believe that's enough for tonight Mister Potter, you're free to go…"

"I couldn't agree more." Harry said with a grin, as he gathered his things, and stepped out of the classroom.

However, he didn't notice a slight sound, and a flash of light.

 **"Obliviate …"**

* * *

 **"God… is that you?"** An echoed voice spoke in the darkness, as shadowy figures danced before Harry's eyelids, a sense of disconnection shrouding his mind in sleep.

Before he could even comprehend what was said, or even where he was, a sharp sensation began to spread throughout his mind.

The feeling of thousands of hooks began to tear apart his mind, dragging him into the dark abyss that waited before him, only a spark of light meeting his dead eyes.

Then, life blossomed in the inky darkness, as soft words began to process in his mind.

 **"Were you asleep?"**

* * *

 **Far below Hogwarts...**

* * *

 **"Soon my dear, everything will be ready."** A soft voice spoke in the wide expanses of the chamber, a shaky figure of a youth stood facing a large sculpture of a man long dead.

To the side of the ghostly apparition, a short child stood, a black tome held within their tight embrace.

"What do I do next?" A quiet question came from the younger of the two, a chuckle coming from the other.

The teen moved towards them then, and placed his transparent hands upon their face, a twisted sheen coming into his eyes.

"Just follow my instructions… okay?" He asked them, as a small nod was given to him.

He smiled then, a wicked and corrupt smile, one that spoke of a being that had taken lives and would take more. A monster within flesh, albeit trapped within a spiritual frame.

It was temporary of course, but that was to be settled soon…

 **"Bring Harry Potter to me."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

If I had to describe my writing style in three words, it would be thus.

"To. Be. Continued."

Good night all.

 **-Oscar**


	6. Flaw

**A.N**

Been a bit, hasn't it?

My muse returned briefly, (Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments is a very good game, though I beat it way too quickly) and I've written this chapter.

The next is halfway written, but I didn't want to string along this chapter, as it didn't seem right in comparison. Sorry for another short chapter, but each serves a purpose.

Anyway, enjoy.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

* * *

 **Ravenclaw Head Office, Hogwarts**

 **(September 26th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Your classmates are concerned Harry..."**

Harry stared at the short man before him, his mind reeling as he tried to focus on literally anything besides exhaustion.

He knew his peers would be concerned about his… lapses in concentration, as he himself, was concerned.

No matter how much effort he put forth, he couldn't maintain a steady stream of thoughts, before feeling what felt like a shock throughout his entire being.

He knew something had changed within himself, yet he didn't know what. It was if… a part of him had been surgically removed with a rusted hacksaw.

Even worse, he felt a great pain whenever he tried to recall the events leading up to his loss.

"Mister Potter?" Filius Flitwick asked his ward, as he took notice of the lost look on the boy's face, a dullness to his eyes. Concern was an understatement to what he was experiencing.

Harry almost jumped then, as his eyes took notice of the man once more.

"Sorry professor… I've been…" Harry muttered harshly, as his voice ached from disuse.

In all honesty, he didn't know what day it was, or when he had last spoken to a single soul. Ryuk had even taken a momentary leave, stating some important event that demanded his attention.

Harry didn't even notice the Shinigami was gone most days…

"Tired Mister Potter? I've heard that excuse many times before, from your mother, most often in her later years at the school." Flitwick said to him, a thought drifting to his protege that had often been consumed by stress… before that night at least.

"I've just… been unwell lately professor…" Harry protested, his eyes drooping slightly as his attempt to lie fell flat.

Not even a Weasley would have fallen for such a deception.

"Perhaps you should pay a visit to Madame Pomfrey then? I'm sure she'd fix you right up Harry." Flitwick said in an attempt to comfort the lad, as he debated calling the school nurse regardless of what the boy said… He resembled a corpse more than a student.

"I'm… fine professor, just need some more rest…" Harry said in an attempt to get out of the office as soon as possible. He was already trying to resolve the issue on his own, he didn't need the distraction of offered help.

 **"Ensure that you do."**

* * *

 **"The memory is flawed, wouldn't you agree?"** A familiar voice said within the expansive place Harry found himself within, a clouded domain of nothingness.

His eyes begrudgingly opened, only to see a figure that he'd only seen once before. Before him stood an aged image of himself, overcoat, slack tie, and confident stance combined into an arrogant intellectual.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed then, as he recalled the appearance of the figure within the mystic mirror he'd encountered last Yule, the Mirror of Erised.

Crawling to his feet, Harry locked eyes with his much taller double.

"What memory?"

His counterpart seemed to find amusement and frustration at that, though the man's face showed very little of what he actually felt. Even Harry was having trouble reading the man.

"Your memory, the status of your mind, it has been assaulted." The figure spoke wisely, as if he held some fraction of the puzzle Harry faced.

"How do you… Who are you?" Harry sputtered out, his fists clenched in the event the imposter turned on him. Even in his mind, Harry faced the exhaustion that had continued to haunt him ever since the 'Incident', as he had come to call it.

The other Harry just looked at him for several moments, obviously reading him, before he spoke once more.

"You are dense… I am your subconscious, the portion of your mind and core that lay dormant during the day, and rests until you fail in some spectacular fashion… Surprise, you have."

Thinking over it, and attempting to avoid thinking on the paradoxical fact that he was capable of thought within his own mind, Harry looked once more at his duplicate.

"What was my mistake? What went wrong?" Harry asked, his conclusion being to accept the help, any help, this part of himself could offer.

His other just sighed, before rubbing at the apparent stubble that framed the being's face, his eyes fierce.

"I AM you! If you aren't aware of what happened to you, I'm NOT!" The man yelled in frustration, his hands thrown up into the air as Harry contemplated how childish his own mind could be, and how short of a temper he possessed.

"Then why bring me here? What use does this meeting serve, besides to tell me something I already knew?" Harry asked him, his exhaustion catching up to him once more, causing him to ponder whether he'd enter a comatose state if he fell asleep within his own mind.

"Because, you need to get your shit together! Pay attention, as I'm sure that's how we got into this mess… Not to mention how careless you've been with the Death Note, that the detective could track us so easily.

Only his boredom saves us from already being imprisoned by the government." His other stated, as Harry did realize that he could have handled some things differently, perhaps better, especially when regarding his other life.

"I'll give you that, but it is a bit too late to undo my mistakes," Harry said swiftly, before continuing with the question that plagued both aspects of himself. "But what do I do about the memory issue?"

"Study, and see who slips up."

"That it? I could have gotten that from literally anyone." Harry snarked to himself, as he considered how to get himself out of this problem.

 **"You're a Ravenclaw, aren't you?"**

* * *

 **Ravenclaw Common Room, Hogwarts**

 **(October 2nd, 2022)**

* * *

 **Only after many days of research** within Hogwarts' library, and several tomes that lead to nowhere, Harry had found a novel from over seventy years back that held some actual knowledge. Many of the texts were focused on theory, or assumptions, yet this one seemed to be written by a competent wizard.

 ** _"Many spells are connected to the mind and memory, whether to remove, modify, or add upon the memory. One such spell to adjust the memory is the Obli-"_**

"Forgotten something Potter?" A smug voice asked him, drawing him out of his anticipated study. Apparently that was a fun thing to do, if all of the interruptions by literally anyone were to be counted.

Harry lifted his gaze reluctantly from the aged book, to see one of the many people that had made it their mission to make his life hell, a crusade of distraction.

Once again, Padma Patil crossed his path, this time interrupting what could be the answer to the apparent curse he'd been gifted.

"Hello Padma… what do you want?" He muttered, his eyes trailing down her frame as he wondered what he'd done to deserve her horrid attention this time.

"Padma? First name basis are we? What an honor." Padma asked him, her voice soaked with sarcasm and likely pleasure from his misspoken greeting. She'd tried since they met to get him to call her by any other name besides 'Patil' and 'Pest.'

Harry just stared at her, his annoyance plain as daylight to see that he'd slipped up.

"What… do you want?" He asked her once more, not expecting an answer in any way. She was like a lioness, toying with her food. He suspected he killed an infant in a past life, to deserve not only this fool, but the others that considered him a friend.

"Lovegood and the living Ken Doll are worried about you, but they think you won't tell them."

"I wouldn't."

"And we both know that, so I told them I'd get the truth out of you, for them." Padma taunted, as he could easily tell she was palming her wand, her face and posture told him as much.

"If you stun me, I'm sueing."

"Can't sue me if you can't move." She said quickly, as she seemed to move at the speed of lightning, a sudden shock chilling his bones as he lost all sensation in his body.

 _ **This girl will be the death of me…**_

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

 **(October 4th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Headmaster, I insist you do something!"** The head of Ravenclaw House demanded, as a meeting occurred within the prestigious office.

The half-goblin wasn't alone however, as the stern Minerva Mcgonagall, her polar opposite, Severus Snape, and the introverted Pomona Sprout joined them.

The issue facing the school's administrators, was a sudden 'epidemic' that had infected the school worse than the Dragon Pox had ever managed. Tampered Memories, and even erased ones had started to affect the students, and even some of the teaching staff.

Despite the confusion, Flitwick was sure that he held the answer.

"Filius, I understand, but I'm afraid that I can't do anything." Albus Dumbledore said sadly, though each of the house heads knew from experience that the old man was holding out on them. Dumbledore was a man of reason, never doing anything unless there was a defined purpose behind it, which Filius was sure there was.

Fixing Dumbledore with a piercing gaze, Mcgonagall spoke one simple statement, though it held as much force as a reductor blast.

"Halloween. If he isn't gone by then, he will 'disapear.' Do you understand that?"

"Trust me on this my dear, I'd get to him first…"

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

Course you didn't, as this was barely anything, but I needed a bridge from the last chapter to Halloween.

I'm told that the biggest sin in my writings, is that I over-complicate things. That's very true, but I hope to resolve most of the confusion in the next chapter, as the book's plot actually gets interesting, thus I have more material to work with.

I've also got the phone call written, but where that will fall in, I've no idea yet.  
L will play a very minimal role for now, only serving the role of an unseen antagonist until sometime later. (Probably book 3 or 4)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this carry over chapter, and I SWEAR I'll finish the next chapter before the month's over.

(To those concerned, Lockhart is a subplot, nothing more.)

Goodnight everyone.

 **-Oscar**


	7. Recoup

**A.N**

Took a bit, but I've done it.  
I originally planned on this chapter being released on the anniversary of our hero's birth, July 31st, but that plan fell apart. Badly.  
My little sister's in town, and she's been consuming my time by a huge amount, along with my work.  
The wait was insane, but it's midnight and apparently the witching hour is good for wizardry.  
Enjoy.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

* * *

 **(Oblivated Memory, #6)**

* * *

 **"Hello there… Kira.**

You probably know my name by now, or at least the letter, as you triggered several digital flags regarding classified information.

No, no… don't even say a word, you've already given me so many clues on how to find you, I don't need your voice as well.

Since you were researching what happened, I can only assume you don't know the original Kira, or anything regarding him or I, but I must applaud you on doing your homework.

However, I'm disappointed that you used a cellphone, one of the easiest to track and hack devices. I had access to the phone within seconds after you searched for Kira on the Internet.

You're quite daft in that regard, a let down. A disappointment.

All of those sites you stumbled upon were created by myself, as I created a system to catch anyone attempting to dig up what happened back then.

The past needs to stay buried… I promised as much.

Now, I understand your first instinct is to destroy your cell phone, and while that is a smart move, I ask you not to.

As I now control your phone, I've created a failsafe program that will create a ping signal revealing your location in the event of it being destroyed.

While I could easily track you down, right now, I don't want to. That would be too easy, and not even fun in the slightest.

I want to stop you Kira, not by gunpoint or by systematic destruction. I just want you to stop, to go back to your normal life, and we both know how to do that.

I know now that you aren't likely to get rid of it on your own, so I'll just make you.

I'll be keeping in touch, as I could really use a penpal… Dealing with all of these detectives and government officials does get a touch boring.

Answer my calls, and get a decent voice modifier, I'd like to speak with you…

 **Goodbye for now… wannabe Kira."**

* * *

 **My head is still a bit… fuzzy.**

After thinking on it for a while, and with the assistance of my mental counterpart, I was able to fight through the haze that had settled within my mind.

I had worked along from where I had 'left off' before having my mind wiped, and had began to pick up the pieces that had fallen off when I lost myself.

My 'friends' in Ravenclaw of course were all for helping me resettle myself, and I quickly caught back up academically to where I had been before.

But, that wasn't my concern. Grades came easy, answers didn't.

I had my suspect of course, but I didn't have time to solve the case of my demented mind, or ponder over the memories that were coming back to me.

 **A little girl was missing.**

* * *

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

 **(October 27th, 2022)**

* * *

 **Dumbledore had a saddened look on his face** when Harry and his peers were escorted to the Great Hall for dinner that night, the thunder storming raging outside and on the ceiling didn't do much to improve the depressing mood in the hall.

After all of the students were filed in, and seated at their respective tables, Dumbledore stood to address them, his eyes holding not a single twinkle.

With a cough, he began.

"A moment please, before we began dinner, I must share some… sad news." Dumbledore stated in a grim manner, as his eyes swept across all of those seated within the hall, almost as if he were seeing something different than a mass of students.

"It appears that young Miss Sally-Anne Perks has disappeared from the castle, and no one has any ideas of her whereabouts-" Dumbledore said only to be interrupted by the sudden muttering, whispers, and occasional shrieks from the news. Only once the news subsided, and the students ceased their frightful squibbles, did he continue.

"This is just as horrible as you imagine, but the staff and myself are determined to locate Miss Perks, even if the DMLA has to be involved…" Dumbledore grated out, the words obviously hurting the man who so often liked to believe he could handle everything on his own.

The past few years had pointed out the biggest flaw in that logic, no matter his strength or grandiose, he was only human.

"Now, I know this is terrible news, and don't think for a second it doesn't affect the staff as well, as all of us feel her absence, and will be taking every measure to find Miss Perks, as soon as possible." Dumbledore stated to the great hall, his grim yet hopeful tone gave many hope on that morning, of which was lacking so far in the year.

"Despite that sad acknowledgement, I believe it's time for dinner. Tuck in…" Dumbledore spoke in a near mutter, as he fell to his seat and began thinking over yet another disaster in his school, and his self esteem began to falling by mountains, instead of droplets.

Not many students noticed, aside from the usual, but a pair of pale, sad blue eyes often trailed after one's, much more malice filled ones.

 **Answers were to be had, and would be found.**

* * *

 **"At this rate, one would you were trying to hurt me Alby…** " The tall blonde man snarked out at his aggressor, his perfect smile shattered by several broken teeth and a growing puddle of blood.

His opponent on the other hand, was a glowing, furious Albus Dumbledore, his anger and raw magic swirling around him like a layer of skin comprised of razor blades, all rotating at the several miles and hour.

At the shoddy arrogance, the normally grandfatherly man almost blasted his fist into the handsome bastard's face, damaging his looks but not his ego.

"You know Albus, if you wanted answers, we could have- discussed this over tea, rather than- here." Gilderoy Lockhart bartered, his wide grin flashing yet growing more scarlet with each strike, his opponent and employer only more harsh.

Rather than speak, words almost seemed to explode out from nothing, as Dumbledore's burning blue eyes stared into Lockhart's very soul.

 _ **WHERE IS SHE?**_

"That, is the issue, but you see Albus… I have no fucking clue." Lockhart said simply before breaking into raging laughter, as he considered the irony. "You hired me to expose me, yet I've done nothing wrong! Nothing you can prove anyway… Yet, you thought you brought a monster into a trap… but you've been watching the wrong monster."

Lockhart wanted to continue, but found he had to empty his mouth from the pouring life blood that fled from his, and took a moment to let the blood flow onto Dumbledore's precious carpeting. Blood did fit so well with vibrant gold, Dumbledore was a Gryffindor after all.

"You see… you failed Dumblewhore, you spent all your time trying to expose me, when you should have paid more attention to the children… Evil doesn't come from bones, it comes from the womb." Lockhart bragged with a grin, before the smile began to fall from his face slowly but surely.

If possible, Dumbledore's eyes began shake, his entire body beginning to distort in inhumane ways before a bony hand grabbed a hold of Lockhart's skull.

 _ **YOU THINK YOU OWN THE MIND GILDEROY**_

 _ **YOU ARE EVIL**_

 _ **I JUDGE YOU GUILTY, YOUR PRISON YOUR OWN**_

Before Lockhart could even think or beg, pain begin to seep straight from Dumbledore's fingertips, burning their way straight through Lockhart's skull and brain, before reaching his mind.

In less than a minute, all that Gilderoy Lockhart had ever known or was, had been stripped away from him, an empty void left in it's place.

No memories, no knowledge, no feelings, only a single thing remained.

 **A terrible phobia of Albus Dumbledore, and the lesson to never mess with him.**

* * *

 **(October 29th, 2022)**

* * *

 **It's a student, that is certain of.**

That clear deduction came to Harry in quick timing, as he found his memories and more coming back to him swiftly, his mind in a better place than frankly ever.

And he had something to focus on, a good old mystery, a golden chance to be a detective.  
Ironic since he was hiding from one, by pretending to be one.

He knew this much however, an analysis formed.

 _ ***** Missing: **Sally Anne-Perks,** Second Year Gryffindor, female._

 _ ***** Foul play is obviously active, though the suspect is **unclear.**_

 _ ***Initial** suspect was **Gilderoy Lockhart,** especially after his forced obliviation of my mind, however… that doesn't seem to be it._

 _ ***** Lockhart wasn't the guilty party, evident by the fact that Dumbledore had gotten to the man before him, and judging by Dumbledore's pissed look when explaining Lockhart's disappearance, **no select answer** has been found._

 _ ***** Perks is **still** in Hogwarts, that much is sure, Dumbledore has given no suggestion she may be outside the castle, so I must assume she remains in the walls._

 _ ***** A location is _**hidden** _here, and if I find said location, logic dictates she **will be there.**_

 _ ***Final conclusion:** Perks is within reach, most likely **alive** , yet hidden from sight. A likely chance is **Voldemort** is behind this, and that what ever plan of this it is, this it means I'm the **intended** participant, and that means I CAN do this. **Time,** however, is of the essence._

With that, Harry stood from the dark corner of the library, before walking into Hogwarts' many corridors, a pair of eyes tracking his movements, though unseen.

 **Eyes tinted red with the blood of innocents.**

* * *

 **(45 hours later)**

* * *

 **Another bombarda hit his shoulder,** as Harry Potter raced through the dungeons after the witch, that damn book clasped in one hand, her wand in the other. An effective wand going by his shattered shoulder, and the fact that his left eye was now a shivered up black clump of ash, his glasses long since lost.

Managing a dreadful shoulder, blood leaking from shattered ribs, and only one eye, Harry ran at full speed at the girl, his eyes locked on the other black book.

"Give it up!" Harry screamed himself raw, as he shot another slicing hex at her legs, missing his mark once again as the girl dodged in an almost superhuman manner; her speed impossible.

He was losing her, and he knew it, but DAMN IF HE DIDN'T TAKE ONE OF HER EYES!

Putting on speed, and dodging her organ pulverizing curses, Harry lept through the air at her, hoping for a tackle to stop her there and now.

What happened however, was a stunner came out of nowhere and slammed into his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, as the dark witch sped out of sight.

Gritting his teeth to hold back fiery rage, Harry looked to his sudden assailant and laid eyes on a man- no, boy, his height dressed in blood red robes, a fanged mask obscuring his face.

The figure stepped closer to him, and looked Harry in his one eye, and said a single sentence.

"This isn't your fight, don't make it yours."

With that, the boy ran after the witch, leaving Harry bleeding, battered, almost blind and stunned in the dark dungeons.

Struggling against the spell, every muscle in his body vibrating and fighting against the stillness within his body, as his will burned with the desire to stand and chase the two, to be INVOLVED.

But he couldn't, he was weak and had been cast aside like an unneeded tool.

Harry was lost once more, but he'd find his way again.

Because before, he was confused and angry.

 **Now, he was furious, and would show then the measure of a Potter.**

* * *

 **(24 hours earlier)**

* * *

 **"Mr. Potter, could you tell demonstrate the Engorgement Charm?"** Flitwick asked him, as Harry's eyes began to flicker, as a chilled feeling began to grow in his stomach.

Giving a nod, Harry's wand swept to the size of the room, and came to focus on Weasley's disgusting rat, which was scouring the floor for scraps.

Before anyone could react, with a mutter, 'Scabbers' grew to the size of a hippogriff, before panicking and slamming face first into the nearby wall.

While Weasley screamed bloody murder, Harry simply looked back at his professor for approval.

Despite the hostility, the boy having done what was requested, Flitwick hid a shrug and checked the Outstanding on Potter's paper.

Let it be said Potter answered his questions to the letter, albeit violently.

Though the boy was starting to look a bit too… Mad Eye for his liking, but Fillius digressed.

 **The boy belonged in Ravenclaw, just as Alastor did.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this?**

Yeah, it's been a while folks, and it's short.

Crucio me if you want, but I've been a bit busy.

Honestly sorry about that, I've got a thousand reasons/excuses, but I'm honestly just walking towards Halloween and the Chamber. Yeah, short sections with jumps, I do that often, as many people don't really bring up, there's a LOT of empty time in the books, where the story just skips, because nothing really interesting happens in between the major events.

Unlike Rowling, I'm not having the super dangerous battle happen a week or so after Valentine's Day… Like, what the hell Jo? I know love is deadly and all, but what?

Rant aside, how are you all?  
How's your lives been so far? Tell me if this sucks, I CAN TAKE IT.

What'd you think?

 **-Oscar**


	8. Acceptance

**A.N**

I'm back, and this chapter was surprisingly easy to write, considering the last chapter took over a month. Perhaps the night has an affect on my writing, who knows.  
I hope my standard held up, and that you all enjoy.  
There's some character growth, some mystery, and a surprise for the near future.  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(6:36 PM, October 30th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Hey Harry… how are you?"** A soft voice spoke behind the lad, turning him on the spot.

Bushy brown hair met his sight, chestnut eyes meeting his, a deep sadness held within them.

Harry had wondered when the girl would show herself again, and his quandary had met its answer.  
Apparently the girl could only go so far without reassurance from her savior, or whatever she saw him as.

"Hello Hermione, how are you…?" He asked, wanting to be anywhere but here, as he figured there were many better things he could be focusing on rather than the emotional girl.

"Terrible… but that's expected… How's your investigation going?" Hermione asked him casually, causing him to freeze up.

 _Does she read minds too?! Can this get anymore uncomfortable?_

"Investigation?"

She looked unimpressed at his question, and simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're honestly trying to tell me you aren't looking for Sally-Anne?" She asked him, skepticism clear in her voice, let alone her face. Harry however, tried to maintain his poker face, but something about the girl eviscerated it.

 _Damn her… and damn her eyes!_

He tried to maintain his silence, but she broke him way too quickly.

"I'm… trying, but I can't solve a mystery that has no evidence. I have no idea where she could be besides in the school." Harry told her, his intention was to be aloof, but he had a sinking feeling she'd search for more information than that.

"What makes you think she's here?" Hermione asked him innocently, but her eyes told him she already had reached that conclusion. He indulged her regardless of her own investigations.

"Because Dumbledore wasn't panicking."

"He may just be concealing his emotions."

"I know when the man is feeling something intense, his eyes look dead. He has a idea of where she is, and he expects her to live. No more, no less." He said to her briskly, before turning from her and walking away down the hallway, his intention to reach the dungeons before Snape lost the tiny bit of patience he possessed in that greasy shell the man called a head.

Hermione however would have none of that.

"Why don't we work together?" She asked him as she grabbed a hold of his arm, a look not that far from desperation in her eyes. "Between the two of us, there is no way we wouldn't find her…"

He didn't understand the pleading tone in her voice, and he chose not to decipher it. She had some… aura to her, that which he wanted no part of.

"Please?"

"Hermione… I will find Perks, but where I walk, I can't allow you to follow." Harry said swiftly and bluntly, his tone refusing any rebuttal. He'd read that line in several books and it normally worked for the male protagonists.

She ignored his tone, and proved that books were useless in real life.

"Why can't I help? You're acting like you're dangerous or something… or you're in some kind of danger…" She spoke to him, her tone soft but her voice filled with determination. He doubted she'd give up this time. "You need help Harry."

"I can manage on my own, I'd done it for twelve years."

"And I won't let you do it for twelve more. Let me help… or I'll follow you for the rest of your life." She said to him, a pathetic threat in her voice despite the inexperience evident in it. She wasn't used to threatening people, of that he was sure.

"You'd waste your life."

"I wouldn't have a life if you hadn't saved me… Let me help you before I have to save you too."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes in frustration, as she had a valid point. She owned him a 'Life-Debt', and he didn't really want to claim it. Of course he could order her to never come near him again, or obviously… make her his slave, but he didn't want to be a git, and he wasn't as evil as the last Kira seemed to be.

He let out a gruff growl, and opened his emerald eyes to gaze angrily at her.

"We will meet in the library one night a week, and we will share our findings. You will not follow me, we will not walk around together, we will not eat together at meals or team up in classes.  
I am not Sherlock, you are not my Watson. Are we clear?" He asked her, making it known she was to take the deal or none at all.

She merely smiled a tiny smile at him, as her eyes seemed to light up with a mischievous gleam he didn't think she possessed.

"It's cute you think you're Sherlock…"

"Are. We. Clear?"

 **"Whatever you say John."**

* * *

 **"So… you're working with Granger, are you?"** Harry's extremely annoying Potions partner mocked him, as her grin widened near fifty degrees farther than usual.

Padma Patil, as always puzzled him and made him regret joining Ravenclaw house.

Ever since day forty, she had declared herself his 'best bad friend' and had practically glued herself to his side, a cruel joke or a saucy flirt at every corner, and her forcing answers out of him at wand point didn't improve his opinion of her any great deal.

Just like most… girls, he didn't understand her, and he chose not. All he knew of her was that she enjoyed making his day was horrible as possible, and being there to mock him about it.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You're more emo than usual, and Granger is practically glowing." Padma said bluntly, a sharp grin splitting her face, her eyes narrowed in amusement at his sad existence. Why did he tolerate her presence again?

 _Oh right, I can't get rid of her…_

"Well, congratulations, you figured it out. She's forced her way into my case, and is forcing me to share valuable evidence."

"You have no evidence, do you?" She asked him, a taunting timbre to her voice.

He just sighed, as the girl had taken the time to analyze his crippling depression.

 _Of course she did, she's my eternal tormentor… Then again, I'd probably despise a happy life._

"No…" He finally said, the one word drawn out as long as could, as he laid his head on the table, his wild hair catching the flame charm beneath their potion, though the boy didn't even notice.

"You're burning."

"I don't care."

"Your hair's too nice to burn." She said, a sly pout on her lips, though he didn't notice it in his pathetic slump.

 _Maybe I am a little emo?_ He thought, though he didn't pay much thought to the idea. Sadness didn't really matter in the grand scheme of his plans. A little depression is pointless in the process of making a better world.

"My hair is a bird's nest." He dismissed her, as he didn't have that high of an opinion of his personal appearance. Superficial details weren't important to him.

 **"That's an insult to bird's nests."**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

* * *

 **"Albus, we must discuss Lockhart's… resignation."** Minerva McGonagall said carefully as she observed the man she'd regarded as teacher and mentor for so very long, and tried to connect him to the fury stricken monster she'd seen just days ago.

A man, a 'celebrity', with a mind wiped clean… by Albus Dumbledore in a feat of rage. She'd no idea behind Dumbledore's motive, but from the rumors spread through the school, Lockhart might have deserved it.

Dumbledore, however, just sighed and averted his eyes from anywhere even remotely near her own gleaming orbs.

He felt regret and shame in his actions, of course, but a part of him showed no remorse.

The grandfatherly teacher had disappeared on that day, and the war hero had returned.

The man who put England back together again.

The slayer… of Grindelwald.

That fierce man hadn't been seen in decades, yet a simple act of arrogance had seen a resurgence in the old wizard.

Dumbledore and his deputy were both rightfully worried, as Dumbledore had noticed his temper flaring more often than he'd prefer, but he had no clear reason why.

For most of his life, his clear mind and sharp wit had taken him far in life, and earned the respect of many. So fitting Hogwarts' motto, that it's headmaster was in essence, a sleeping dragon.

And said dragon had woken up.

"The man was wicked Minerva… Even if he wasn't involved in Ms. Perks' disappearance, I've no doubt he was behind the disappearance of many others… as his stories have a bit too much detail…" Dumbledore near growled, the usual twinkle in his eyes now a piercing glare, his glance watching his hands, seeing blood that hadn't been there for many years.

"Where's that second chance perspective Albus? Where's that man gone, the leader of the light? Where's that good man gone?" Minerva asked him, her worry growing as the man seemed to be drifting farther and farther from the man she'd come to know.

"He isn't needed now Minerva, he only ruins things and lets the guilty run free and leaves the innocent to pay the price…" Dumbledore said gruffly, before turning to look out the window of his office, the sunset falling beneath his gaze, the end of an era in a sense

With the emergence of evil on the rise, he knew what this meant and was ready to face the next day, the new world.

The age of forgiving was coming to an end, and the Phoenix must bear its talons once more.

 **"No more second chances, no more mercy."**

* * *

 **(8:32, October 31st, 2022)**

* * *

 **"I appreciate the help Mr. Potter, you'd be surprised how fast this room grows foul."** Fillius Flitwick exclaimed to the youth, the boy cleaning the floor of everything from feathers to scorch marks, voluntarily as well.

"It's no issue professor, I've already finished my assignments, and honestly needed something meaningful to do." Harry answered, his hands moving almost mechanically as his thoughts drifted far from the ancient castle, a stray thought going to the absent Shinigami. It had been weeks since he'd heard from Ryuk, and he'd begun to grow worried.

The last he'd heard of the death god, the Shinigami had mentioned meeting someone 'important', and that had been it.

Important could mean many things, and Harry didn't have any idea what Ryuk could have meant, nor did he have the time to.

He had a sinking feeling in his gut that something was going to happen, something terrible, as he never had a peaceful Halloween in his life.

How the event would, the boy had no clue, but his instincts rarely steered him wrong.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you ever find yourself want for work, I could set up some sort of advanced program, just in…" It was at that point that Harry tuned out the man, as something strange occurred.

An odd… hissing filled his ears and seemed to echo around him, the hissing stretched and annunciated, almost as if words were hidden within.

It was with that thought, that the hissing seemed to grow louder and audible, and he began to make out words in the mysterious sounds.

 _ ***Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . .***_

Harry shifted suddenly, as his face seemingly jumped back and forth as he looked in every possible direction for the eerie voice.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked, concern evident on his face as he looked at his favorite student, even if he would never admit it.

Forgetting his knapsack, Harry raced out the door with a quickly called out apology, as he ran to follow the fading voice, a feeling of urgency overcoming him.

He sprinted at full speed and found himself approaching the dungeons and steeled his nerves, palming his wand as he went, a sense of danger lurking in the dark halls and in his bones.

After running through what seemed to be an endless labyrinth, the same stone walls and cold floors framing every step he took, he laid eyes on a short figure in black robes, seemingly writing on a wall in what appeared to be blood.

While said person was indeed strange, his shocked eyes locked onto what they held in their other hand… a plain black book, a very familiar black book.

 _Could there be… another one?_

Before he could properly process what this meant, the clearly female person, spotted him and began to run at a fast pace.

Of course he gave chase, his lungs screaming at him in protest.

 **He had a feeling he'd found his suspect.**

* * *

 **(2:07 A.M, November 1st, 2022)**

* * *

 **His body burned** , his sense alight with pain.

He'd never experienced the Cruciatus Curse, but he assumed it wouldn't be too different from as he was now.

From taking inventory of himself, he realized his right shoulder was either dislocated or mangled beyond belief as he simply felt pain and couldn't flex the joint.

His ribs were broken, he knew that much, and from the crimson staining his shirt and the pointed, sharp lumps beneath, he deduced that at least two of said ribs had pierced through his chest.

As well, he sadly realized something had indeed happened to his eyes, as his vision in his right was blurry while the left wasn't even usable.

To his horror, upon feeling the socket with his uninjured hand, he discovered that only a mound of ash remained of his left eye, emerald replaced by a burnt out husk.

He was relieved that he could move his body once more, but he decided that traversing through the halls in this state wasn't worth the unholy pain that burned his nerves.

Unknowing of what had happened to the dark witch or the masked boy who had pursued her, Harry simply dragged himself into a leaning position on the nearby wall, and felt his eyelids creep lower, soft music beginning to drift to his ears from nowhere at all.

The pain overwhelming, **Harry let go and allowed the abyss to claim him.**

* * *

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

 **(8 hours later)**

* * *

 **"I'm afraid there is no hope of recovering your eye Mr. Potter…"** Madame Pomfrey said sadly, feeling true sympathy for the young boy, his attention focused on the mirror within his grip. "There simply isn't enough left in the socket to regrow your eye."

The empty socket had been cleaned and bandaged, but the boy had simply ripped said bandages off to observe the damage himself.

"Would I be able to get a prosthetic?"

The Madame winced, as she figured he'd ask that question, a reminder of another young man with a missing eye came to mind.

"It would be possible, but they are not very… fitting. Most models are strange, as not many wizards lose eyes, or have been able to regrow them through a stem or anything left." Pomfrey said gently, hoping the boy wouldn't panic at the realization he could either become a wide-eyed freak or live with a single eye for the rest of his mortal life.

The boy however just turned his remaining eye towards hers, and expressed a fire within his sharp gaze.

It was not anger within his leer, but molten determination.

"Thank you for the information." He said with a rough sound, as he looked once more at his reflection.

 **He knew what he had to do.**

* * *

 **(Midnight)**

* * *

 **In the dark of night,** Harry Potter stood stock still as he looked through the hospital's wide windows, his mind made clear.

He had not planned on this course of action, especially that which he would use, a command that he'd promised not to give.

 _There's no going back._

"Ryuk, may Gods of Death relinquish your soul, I command thee to appear before mine self." He spoke clearly and sternly, his mild shaking not affecting his words.

He knew what would happen, and wasn't surprised when the Shinigami appeared in a violent flash of light, the ground shaking from the impactful light, unnoticed by any other being than himself and the death god.

Said Shinigami looked to be pained, and had a look of panic on his face, which only lessened slightly when he'd seen the one that had summoned him.

"Harry… pal, I thought you promised not to summon me…" Ryuk whined, betrayal clear in his eyes, a deep sadness there for all to see if one looked for it.

Harry's sole eye hardened, and looked past the Shinigami's brittle feelings, his intention to get straight to the point and play no more.

"Years ago, you made me an offer, half my lifetime for it… I said no, but now I can't say no. I can refuse no longer." Harry said gruffly, his face strong and precise. He had regrets, plenty of them. He hadn't wanted to give into the seductive offer, to think about the positives and the consequences of the deal, but he had no choice now besides bad ones.

He was merely choosing the better of two negatives.

Ryuk on the other hand was shocked, his grin faltering for a second as his eyes actually widened, a look of extreme surprise warring with that of excitement within the entity. Ryuk had no idea what to feel.

"You mean…?"

 **"Yes… give me the Shinigami Eyes."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this?**

I originally had no intention of including the Eyes in the story, but I kind of changed things up and decided that the plot could benefit from Harry having them. Dumbledore does have his own share of demons, and he'll have to deal with them, just like everyone else.

The Chamber is coming soon, and it definitely won't be in February. I've got ideas.

Anyway, so long for now.  
Look forward to the next time.

 **-Oscar**


	9. Foresight

**A.N**

I'm back, another chapter written in the dead of the night, which is when my mind seems to be the most productive, odd right?

However, I might not get the next chapter out anytime soon, as I plan on it being longer than usual, as the Chamber is next and I'll have to rethink the entire encounter to fit this story.

Regardless, here's the new chapter, enjoy it folks.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(November 1st, 2022)**

* * *

 _ **Why couldn't I be a Masochist?**_

That thought had been plaguing Harry Potter lately, as unholy agony once again reared it's head as Harry's skull near burst with violent energy.

The decision to cut his life in half wasn't his best idea, he had to acknowledge that, but it wasn't the worst idea he could have come up with, that was true.

He would have HATED living life with a single eye, but circumstances were rough, and he'd made the deal. Too late to take it back, too late to undo it all.

If he could, he'd go back and save his damn eye, but time travel was a fickle mistress; He knew that much from movies.

Almost immediately after the deal, a seemingly endless wealth of knowledge began to flow into his mind, forming a mixed spiral with that of his intense pain. A neutral tornado of torment.

He knew now where his mistake lied, as he recalled the rules regarding the Shinigami Eye deal… half his life for the deal… but of course, there was the fine print...

An eye for an eye, as it were, quite literally.

Human eyes, replaced by those of a Shinigami, scarlet for emerald, death for life.

Fortunate for him, normal mortals couldn't see the difference, according to the warnings that flashed into his mind.

Apparently… he'd botched the deal.

Eyes for eyes, yet he'd had only one to offer.

He'd need confirmation on the exact details, but he was certain of one thing, his vision was back to normal, but bad news again was in store.

His missing eye had definitely not grown back, yet a red tinted line of vision had replaced it.

 _Sight without anything to see through, odd enough without this weird not-eye._

 **Regardless, he'd make do, as he always did.**

* * *

 **"What's the consequences Ryuk?"** Harry asked the entity, his restored sight narrowed, as he knew a penance would come to him soon enough; The time would come much sooner than later, he knew that.

Ryuk's sharp and spiteful grin responded, mirth and mischief framing the glowing orbs he called eyes, the light mocking as it twinkled out and on, almost like christmas lights with burnt bulbs.

"I'm sure you've figured it out… the deal tells you the fact, only after of course." Ryuk answered with a dark chuckle, his eyes piercing into Harry's. "Yet, there's the downside to it… you screwed up the deal, you only got one eye from the deal. One function, not two."

After a moment of thought, Harry came to the clear conclusion.

"It's names, or lifespans… isn't it?"

"Of course you'd get it… Left eye is names, right is lifespans. You only offered your right, so you can see the lifespans of mortals. As you had no left eye to offer, you don't have the ability to see the names of mortals upon sight, yet the deal compensated you by providing what's known as… Death Vision." Ryuk spoke out, almost dramatically as Harry listened carefully, the additions to his arsenal of abilities interesting, especially since his magical abilities were sadly average at best.

"What's Death Vision? Also, theatrical much?" Harry mocked, an eyebrow cocked as he had a rough guess of the ability, at least he had an estimate.

Ryuk laughed a deep throaty snicker, as he did have a lust for the dramatic.

"Death Vision, is simply the ability to sense death in any form. From light traces, to the undead, no sign of death can escape your sight, much as my own sight can." The being explained, as his own eyes flashed blinding crimson. "I have a feeling the vision will come in REAL handy for you."

Harry nodded, as he had some suspicions already and couldn't wait to get started on another investigation of his, one he'd neglected for much too long.

"My eye socket will still be empty to everyone else, won't it?" Harry asked, a vague idea forming of how the eye would appear to others, as he had a good guess.

"To all other mortals, your ghastly socket will appear just as empty, ugly and morbid as before, but those of a… higher attribute may see a pupil at times."

Harry had a good guess of what the entity meant by higher attribute, and it painted a picture of a long beard and constellation themed robes.

"I believe that's enough for you to survive on, and as you insist on being a dick, I'll be watching you, since you obviously don't deserve my company." Ryuk said snarkily before disappearing in a huff, though Harry had a feeling that the Death God was simply invisible. A chill was still in the air.

With a shrug, Harry pulled himself to his feet shakily, only to remember that he was still a patient under Pomfrey's tender mercies, and he doubted she'd let him free anytime soon.

There was a reason he'd avoided her stern touch for so long, and her disgusting elixirs…

Hell hath no mercy like that of a healer scorned, no truth more evident than that.

With no other capable reason to remain awake, he lumbered over to the hospital bed and decided to sleep the night away.

 **Perhaps the harpy would let him free by sunlight.**

* * *

 **(November 17th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Headmaster, I've some concerns."** Harry spoke to the man, his tone actually reflecting the manner that the man often spoke in.

On the other hand, Dumbledore was just as concerned for the lad as the boy was for him.

After hearing of the boy's terrible injuries, he'd nearly ran himself ragged trying to determine what happened, but his time was best spent elsewhere.

The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, once again, and things seemed to be spiraling out of control just as before.

Disappearances, death, and a student framed. Rather than a half giant this time, it appeared to be Harry on the chopping block. Rumors had already begun spreading as Harry was found near the message, despite the fact that boy wouldn't have been found anywhere near it if he had been guilty.

Dumbledore knew of course that the boy was innocent, but there was an odd factor that he'd been meaning to address. An odd energy had seemed to be infesting the boy's empty eyehole.

The boy had come to a similar conclusion of the man as well.

"I have some concerns too my boy, but you might as well start us off. What is concerning you?" Dumbledore asked him, a therapist pose striking the man as he crossed his legs over a footstool that had suddenly appeared at his command.

"There is an influence of death corrupting you sir, and I believe it's shattering your soul." Harry said swiftly and calmly, though his eye and replacement both shared a serious look.

Out of all things that the boy could have brought to his attention, he had no expectation of that, though he had an idea of what the youth meant and had noticed as much in his own observations.

He also had a feeling that whatever energy had replaced the boy's lost eye had delivered such a conclusion to him as well.

As he'd come to know the boy by now, and he was much more like his mother than the man could have expected, he knew the boy wouldn't give up without concrete answers.

He'd give him some.

 **"My boy, have you ever heard of The Tale of the Three Brothers?"**

* * *

 _ **The Ministry had impressed me,** which is saying something._

 _From the moment I'd stepped foot into the Wizarding World, the Ministry had struck me as incompetent, mainly due to the buffoon that they called a Minister._

 _Cornelius Fudge, bloody hell, how he got anywhere in this world, I doubt I'll ever know._

 _To get back on track, the Ministry had actually stepped forward, and some Auror, Shacklesomething, had come to substitute for Lockhart until the new year._

 _Though the headmaster was hesitant, as expected, the man had revealed that he had a professor picked out to replace the blonde fool next year, but he just needed someone to fill in for now._

 _Interesting story however, three of my ancestors graced by death with gifts designed to kill them. From what Ryuk has let slip so far, there is apparently a 'king' of Shinigami, who seems to be Death incarnate._

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd say the guy's moonlighting as Death, which means he set my ancestors up to die just because they outsmarted him._

 _Bastard._

 _Anyway, there's a bunch of artifacts scattered across the United Kingdom, that supposedly are linked to the Shinigami, and one is less than a quarter of a mile from me._

 _Dumbledore's exposure is troubling though, as I've a feeling that his corruption is going to bring a cataclysm upon the Wizarding World, since I doubt he's got the soul for Shinigami Energy._

 _I, on the other hand, am already corrupted by death, unknowingly at first, and from my estimate would be the ideal user._

 _While I figure that this 'Master of Death' thing would likely end up being a ticket straight to the King himself, I'll consider it a final resort._

 _If the old man turns feral, I will have to disarm him, and might as well collect the others while I'm at it._

 _Perhaps I'll bury them under the Black Lake? Maybe lock them in a chest and feed it to the Giant Squid? There's got to be a solution, and I'll find it._

 _Oh yeah, and there's also that bitc- witch, that burned my eye away. I've still got to find her, and this supposed 'Chamber' is probably around here somewhere…_

 _I wonder if the Bloody Baron knows? He's the Slytherin House ghost after all…_

 _Then again.. There might be a certain girl that knows…_

 ** _I have a feeling I will regret this._**

* * *

 **"Padma… I need your help."** Harry asked his fellow 'Claw, swallowing down what self-pity he had left, as he resorted to asking someone for help. Hermione had turned out to be next to useless, but Padma… he had a feeling she knew something.

The girl in question merely turned from the book she'd been reading, and flashed him an all-knowing smile that made him want to tear his other eye out.  
The mere smugness of the girl made his blood boil.

"Oh, is Granger not helping out? I thought she was your partner?" She mocked, her eyes looking curious at his Vision Eye, almost as if she could see the glowing pupil that hid within.

Harry just cringed at the thought of Hermione being his partner in any sense of the word, and just looked at the girl in frustration.

"Hermione is even more lost than me, and I know you have some idea. Just tell me." Harry near begged, his eyes averting from hers as he couldn't believe he'd fallen so low in his deductions to need HER help.

"Say please."

His wand almost seemed to call to him, as Harry considered just cursing the girl and finding his own answers, no matter how long it'd take.

However, he figured it would be easier to simply give in, and seal away his disgust later. He had plenty of time to dedicate to self-loathing, and he would indeed beat himself up later.

"Please…"

She smirked at that, as she pulled a folded sheet of paper from her robes, and pressed it into his outstretched hand.

"Thank you Harry, that was easier than you thought, wasn't it?" She asked him, as he simply started walking from the Common Room, his attention firmly on the slip of paper as he chose to ignore the laughter of the obnoxious girl.

Upon unfolding the parchment, five simple words stood out to him.

 _ **Ask. For. The. Spirit. Myrtle.**_

* * *

 **Dungeon Storage Room 3, Hogwarts**

 **(November 23rd, 2022)**

* * *

 **The majority of Hogwarts' students** found themselves crowded into a room that normally served as a storage room, but now had been transformed into a makeshift Dueling Arena.

Upon morning, the student body had been informed that the D.A.D.A substitute professor, Shacklebolt, had decided to form a Dueling Club in order to categorize the students and determine their levels of experience.

The Gryffindors had arrived last of the large group, was Weasley seemed to be slowing them down, if the loud complaints of the boy's apparent housemates were to be taken into consideration.

Trying to ignore the lout, Harry looked to the center of the room as Shacklebolt arrived, flanked by Flitwick of all professors.

While many students wondered why the half-goblin was there, Harry was aware of the man's history as a dueling champion, and thought his presence was fitting.

"Students, today begins the first day of the newly established Dueling Club, as I have no idea where each of you rank within your age groups, this club will determine what you'll learn and what I'll expect from you." Shacklebolt said in a booming voice, as he strode onto the dueling platform that was set in the middle of the room, Flitwick by his side. "From the looks of confusion on some of your faces, Professor Flitwick is joining me as my assistant, as he is a renowned Dueling Champion in five different tournaments."

Harry nodded himself, as many of his peers nodded as well in acknowledgement, though there were several who appeared confused still. Weasley was one of the select few that rivaled trolls in intelligence.

"The Professor and I will separate all of you into various groups, and we will establish a tournament setting which we will be continuing in the oncoming days. You will all advance in tiers, until a single duelist remains."

With that, the professors sorted the students into dueling groups, and one versus one arrangements.

Harry was forced into a few rounds against pathetic opponents, which despite his moderate strength, his sheer arsenal of spells tripped up his enemies quickly. A Stunner chain there, a Disarming charm there, and before long he finished off most of the students housed in his dueling group, though he had a sickening feeling in his gut as he went up against his next opponent.

Of course, his adversary was Padma, who wandered up to him with a smile that almost suggested that she knew they'd face each other.

However, he was seeing… something.

A shadow, something odd.

There was something… something familiar.

Regardless, he drew his wand, as did she.

A flash of red lit up the chamber, as red shined from his eyes.

 _ **Oh, I'll enjoy showing her, her place.**_

* * *

 **Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts**

 **(Midnight, October 31st, 2022)**

* * *

 **In the dark of the night,** a young girl clothed in black ran through the hallways of the castle, a diary held in hand as she raced along the dreary pathways, her pulse racing as fast as her feet.

She knew he was following her, he'd caught on soon enough, but they had expected for Potter to catch on. She'd dealt a strong blow to the boy, but he'd kept up as well as they thought he would, he had exceeded their expectations regarding his willpower.

What neither of the two had expected, was the swift kick to the girl's leg, and a strong hand pressing against her mouth, bruises growing from the force of it.

Before the girl could even realize, she had been pulled into a shadowy classroom, one obviously not used in several years judging by the layers of dusting being disturbed by the two. The windows of the room were obscured with thick wool curtains, which by now were moth bitten to pieces, becoming just another withered piece of the room, just as withered as the room itself.

The girl was near thrown forward by her hidden assailant, her body flying forward and slamming onto what was once a desk, her head coming to a jarring slam against the rotten wood, her sight filling with stars.

She quickly turned her eyes to the obviously male figure standing in front of her, his stature small and bulky, but clothed entirely in dark, almost blood red robes. A fanged mask covered her attacker's face, but she knew one thing about his identity.

He wasn't Harry Potter, of that she was certain.

"You've got something I want. Something you shouldn't have…" The boy rasped out, his voice hidden by some magical means, the sound much like a rusted blade slicing through wood and as grating as jagged nails cutting through a chalkboard.

Subconsciously, the girl tried to cover the diary she held at her side, but the boy's glare found it before she had any hope of even avoiding his gaze. He obviously recognized the book.

"You can give me the diary… or I can take it from you." He growled out, what appeared to be an unfinished wand being pulled from within his robes, the tip quickly coming to rest against her tender skull. Her surprise at him knowing the diary was cut short, as her anger flared at his daring nature.

In response, the girl simply spit at him, her eyes arrogant as a griffon's and as rageful as the roaring sea.

"I had hoped you'd choose the hard way..." He snarled out lowly, a rough chuckle coming from his bulky frame. He advanced on her, his wand tip beginning to glow a painful red as he knocked her body to the rough stone floor, her head taking yet another painful knock.

 **He was going to enjoy this.**

* * *

 **The important question however, is did YOU enjoy this?**

I originally had no intention of including the Eyes in the story, but I kind of changed things up and decided that the plot could benefit from Harry having them, and I thought of how the plot could shift from him having them and the overall ending.

Dumbledore does have his own share of demons, due to said corruption, and he'll have to deal with them, just like everyone else. Yes, the Deathly Hallows exist in this AU, but this won't be a MoD story, they'll be a passing mention at best.

The Chamber is coming soon, and it definitely won't be in February, as I've already expressed my dislike of an intense battle happening right after Valentine's day. Love is a war and all, but you're not supposed to nearly get killed on a day dedicated to romance.

Anyway, so long for now.  
Look forward to the next time, I'll hear from you all then.

 **-Oscar**


	10. Serpentine

**A.N**

I've been busy, but I finished this, once again at an ungodly hour.  
However, this one is finished and the next will come soon.  
I should be concluding Chamber of Secrets in the next chapter, though things may change of course.

Well, hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

* * *

 **With a flick of a wand,** and the dulling of two eyes, a single curse was spoken.

"Imperio."

And thus, a series of events were set in place.

Dice cast, the game carried on.

 **Its players set, and the mid-game in reach.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **(November 20th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, just the spirit I wanted to see."** A greeting, if that, was given by the raven-haired boy as he strolled into the often abandoned bathroom, its only inhabitant being a transparent girl seated on a crooked toilet.

The spirit girl near jumped, almost as if she hadn't been fully addressed in some time. Harry thought that just might be the truth.

"T-this is the girl's bathroom you know!" The girl called out, something akin to fear or hesitation in her voice as she eyed him wearily, a feeling he wasn't unfamiliar with.

"Was the girl's bathroom, it was warded off fifty years ago, and the charm was broken only five years ago… Bill Weasley really likes wardbreaking." Harry explained, his back coming to rest against a pillar of the room, his gaze set clear on the girl though it did wander.

Myrtle only looked at him in befuddlement, her transparent eyes not blinking, though he suspected that she didn't really need to.

"What… what do you want?"

"I want to know how you died. A friend of mine said you know who's been causing chaos… a person that has really made me angry… very much so." Harry told her slowly, his voice painfully even. The last thing he needed was to scare a ghost.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful!" Myrtle started up suddenly, her eyes shining as if she'd never told this story before, though Harry assumed that she hadn't besides one other time. Padma had to of heard it.

Oddly enough, his newfound vision which had previously shown a glowing skull above her head started to flicker. _Perhaps the line between life and death isn't quite so clear..._

"It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. That girl was so horrible! One day she'd mock me, then she'd charm my robes wet, then-" She rambled on, stopping only when he coughed loudly.

"Oh right… Anyway, one day a BOY walked in while I was hiding in here. He seemed to ignore me, and walked over there," She stopped then and pointed out a sink over by the edge of the room, a sink seemingly no different from the others. "Then he… he hissed something; I looked out of the stall at him, and then… I died."

He thought over that, but his attention wasn't firmly there, as something else seemed to tickle his nerves.

Two spots on the floor tiles seemed to be covered in ink, two footsteps that seemed to shake fiercely…

 _Someone tainted stood here… long ago, yet the trace of them still remains… What the hell happened here?_

"How?" Harry asked, his back turned to her as he crouched next to the phantom footsteps, fingers tracing the outline of them. It was cold as ice, and caused a shiver to trail along his spine, much like the feeling Ryuk gave him often.

"No idea," Myrtle whispered in a hushed tone, her eyes losing focus. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was lost… then I came back as… this." Her eyes drifted down to her transparent palms, the fact they held no heat obviously bothering the spirit; he knew he would hate such a lack of sensation.

She remained like this, that is until he coughed once more.

"Where exactly did you see the... eyes?" Harry asked her, though he had a good idea of what cast such a dangerous gaze.

"Somewhere over there," Myrtle said simply, pointing vaguely toward the aforementioned sink, the overly ordinary sink.  
He knew looks were always deceiving.

He did notice something though, as he walked closer to inspect the basin, the one flaw in it.

Scratched on one of the copper handles, was a tiny silver snake. He inspected it closer, wondering faintly whether it was merely a design choice… until the cheeky little snake winked at him… despite the fact snakes didn't have eyelids.

"That tap's never worked," Myrtle added cheerfully as he tried to turn it, though the lack of response from the sink discouraged him, until he had a sudden thought.

A faint memory of a zoo and a sly python came to mind, as he thought back to what Myrtle had said.

 _The boy hissed… Wait, I'm a parselmouth aren't I?_

In order to test it, Harry hissed out a simple greeting only to see the snake carving's eyes widen, which confirmed his suspicions.

 _I've found the Chamber of Secrets… Hell yeah._

Giving a nod to the ghost girl, Harry left the sink as it was, and began a quick pace out of the room.

 **He had a plan to forge.**

* * *

 _ **I've found what many had searched decades for.**_

 _The Chamber of Secrets, the secluded sanctuary from criticism and conflict that Salazar had hand crafted in his desperation for privacy._

 _A home within knowledge that Salazar alone knew of, all that was important to him sealed within, all to be discovered only by those worthy of his blood._

 _Someone unsealed it years ago, a prince of Slytherin blood, and unleashed Salazar's prized monster on the innocent students…. And the lunatic was never discovered, only a scapegoat to take the blame._

 _It's happening all over again, a daughter rather than a son, except this time, I'm here to intervene in the middle of her plan._

 _As I couldn't find any fresh evidence of entrance in the bathroom, that implies whoever's guilty isn't home._

 _I've got to wait until they strike again, and I'll be waiting in the bitch's chamber for her._

 ** _Then I'll take her eye._**

* * *

 **(December 23rd, 2022)**

* * *

 **Winter hit the castle like a freight train,** as frost consumed the land and chilled the bones of all within it.

Snow covered the land, as Harry trudged down one of the many halls of the school, a constant sneer on his face.

Most of the students had chosen their own homes for the holidays, leaving Harry and a select few to remain behind.

He'd already sent along word to his aunt that he wouldn't be heading back, and remained behind as he had a bad feeling in the previous weeks.

That feeling had been proven true, as yet another girl had disappeared, though this one was much closer to him, yet he really didn't want to play the knight in shining armor here… Not from anger or dislike, but from the attention he'd get following it.

One of his few 'friends', had been snatched away from him.

Not a smart move on the mystery girl's part, but he wasn't to judge her... he was to punish her.

Luna Lovegood was missing, and only a string of words had been given in explanation.

Her Skeleton Will Lie in The Chamber Forever…

 _ **Not if I have anything to do with it...**_

* * *

 **All pre-formed plans thrown into the garbage,** Harry marched into Myrtle's Bathroom, a quickly hissed command causing the 'normal' sink to slide out of place as a downward slide appeared in it's place, the intention clear.

The hole clear and wide as a grown man, he neglected to think on how far the chute must travel, more of didn't want to think on it.

Taking a quick breath and ensuring his wand was safe in hand, Harry jumped onto and down into the tube, sludge rubbing off on him as he flattened himself against the side of the passage.

Seconds passed as he fell through the darkness, his eyes only opening after he landed roughly on a pile of filth and raw bones, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light of the faint torches lining the chamber.

Turning his head swiftly, he looked down the stone-worked tunnel and focused on a detailed door that blocked his path.

Elaborate carvings layered the twin doors, as his eyes drifted to the image of two silver snakes that joined in the center of the stone mass, the two heads forming a creative lock shape.

Deducing the obvious, he hissed out the opening phrase once more, and took a breath as the doors quickly pulled apart and the chamber shook.

Surprise was not an element in this case.

His pulse slowed, Harry stepped through the doorway and looked on what had been concealed.

A wide chamber rested before him, a cesspool of filth lied in the center of the room, ancient pillars and frames surrounded it and gave off what was obviously intended to be an elegant appearance.

The bones and carcasses of small animals, along with the shed skin of a giant serpent killed whatever class the chamber once held, a pity as the architecture was quite nice overall.

Moving onward, Harry traveled down a trailing tunnel, what appeared to be pipes drifting off into many different directions, all distractions as far as he was concerned.

The straight and narrow was the path he would follow.

After following the filth and dim torches of the path, Harry finally reached what appeared to be the main point of the Chamber, a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin in his later years resting on the edge of the chamber, the man's piercing eyes peering down at him.

Harry didn't belong here, and a mere statue knew as much.

His attention wasn't on Salazar however, but on the lithe blonde girl that rested at the base of the giant head.

Luna Lovegood lied unconscious on the rough floor, almost as if she was waiting for him to rescue her.

 _Yep… trap, no doubt about it._

Stepping up to the girl, her face almost peaceful as she rested there, his own face the polar opposite.

He knew that other girl, the one that had stolen his eye had to be lying in wait, and he wasn't left wanting.

"She won't wake." A distorted, but definitely female voice spoke out in the silence, the echo slamming against the walls of the chamber.

Turning slowly, Harry laid eyes on his attacker, the kidnapper of Sally-Anne Perks, some Hufflepuff girl, and Luna, the girl that would soon be shedding scarlet blood if he had anything to say about it.

She didn't seem overly hostile however, as she seemed to circle him, her wand was within her hand though it wasn't pointed directly at him.

Harry observed her carefully, before he began to speak in turn.

"You never could get the basilisk to obey you, could you?" He asked her swiftly and coldly. By her sudden rigidness, he assumed she wasn't expecting the question.

"What gives you that idea?" The girl asked him, obviously attempting to keep any feeling out of her voice, yet he still heard as much even though the distortion.

"Basilisks kill on sight and petrify people, neither of those things have happened. You're kidnapping people, that didn't happen last time." Harry pointed out with narrowed eyes, his form bending as he palmed his wand, words forming as he readied himself for battle.

The girl didn't respond, yet he knew from her silence that he was correct, the pathetic girl hadn't even gotten a beast to obey her.

Harry looked at her closer then, the way she held herself, the way she walked… the cut of her robes, the shape of the black mask hiding her features, and the dark eyes that saw through it.

"I know you, I know who you are beneath that mask…" Harry hissed out with a razor-edged chill as he aimed his wand at her skull, his eyes beginning to glow scarlet with rage.

"Oh do you?" The girl asked darkly, a smugness in her tone as she raised her own wand, amusement clear as she smirked, that much he could tell by the sound of her voice, distorted as it may be.

Harry near snarled, as a burning rippled through his chest as he knew true anger in it's purest form.  
Betrayal, it sliced it's way through him, leaving no soft tissue behind.

"Quit the games… it's over." He barked out, his wand's tip shaking with the force of a fierce emerald light, a sizzling noise emitting from the restrained spell.

The girl on the other hand, let out a rough, snarky laugh as her wand began to match his own.

"Say. My. Name."

He took a breath, as something within him began to wither, as he let loose a word, a name.

 **"Padma."**

* * *

 **(?)**

* * *

 **Hidden behind a cover of bed curtains,** a sole boy sat on a four quarter bed, a black book held with his right hand, a sharp quill in the other.

Smiling a smirk that didn't reach his eyes, the boy began to scratch words within the book's pages, a correspondence of sorts beginning.

 **Hello Tom.**

Almost as quick as he wrote it, the inked words disappeared, as other formed in their place, panic clear in the jagged handwriting of the being within the pages.

 **How do you know my name? Who are you?**

Smiling once more, the boy responded with a quick wit.

 **I know many things, many of which you will never know. My name is one such thing.**

The book, 'Tom', replied with quick haste, almost as if the living object was afraid of the boy with the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

 **How did you get my diary?**

Letting out a laugh, the boy continued toying with the soul anchor, a sense of sadistic enjoyment rising within him.

 **I stole it from your pawn, how else?**

After that answer, 'Tom' seemed to be thinking, as the ink left on the page simply swirled in a circle for several moments, almost as if it was trying to determine how to handle the boy.

 **Whatever it is you want… we can make a deal.**

"Oh you have no idea who I even am… You little fool." The boy muttered with a dark malice and a grimace of a smile, as he returned his quill to the page to finish the conversation between boy and soul.

 **I already have a deal, and it isn't with you.**

With that, the boy slammed the diary shut, a quick sealing charm preventing sticky hands from getting to it.

Tom Riddle had no say in his story, only one other had a say, and said 'hero' had no idea of his own role.

Soon enough, the boy would set the stage for his equal, and a new world would form from the ashes of the old, and soar to new heights.

So as it was, he swore to uphold his promise, if in mind only.

 **The world must bleed to heal anew.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**

I hope you all did, though it's yet another short chapter.

Hopefully the next will be longer, as I've got to finish Chamber, though I may include an omake of Valentine's Day, or something similar. Who knows really?

Anyway, hope you all have a nice day or night, and I'd love to hear your thoughts.

As well, all will be revealed in time. (All except the mystery of L, remember him? I'll never reveal his true origin though, only assumptions and guesses.)

I need sleep, goodbye.

 **-Oscar**


	11. Vindicate

**A.N**

Well, this is the end of book two, and I'll be giving some threads for the direction book three will be taking.  
I'm also trying to make my writing style a bit clearer for those that may get confused, check the disclaimer.

Hope you enjoyed the little twist with this, along with the other bits I have here.

Have a good weekend everyone, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

 **Bold text=Emphasis or scene cut**

 **Italics= Thoughts**

* * *

 **= separation of scene**

* * *

 **The Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

 **(December 23rd, 2022)**

* * *

 **"You can't even tell the difference, can you?"** 'Padma' spoke, as the girl's wicked grin grew ever wider, as did his disappointment with himself. Almost as if he needed her to say that, he began to see the subtle differences in her.

The rounder hips, the darker eyes, the straighter hair, and the curve to her nose all mocked him, as his deductions were proven awkwardly false. Childish, he'd been to assume he was right without measure, but he'd come very close…

"Parvati Patil… the evil twin." Harry patronized as he kept his wand trained on the girl, his eyes as narrowed as his thin patience. "How original."

The girl simply took his hits in stride, as she laughed lightly at his expense, striking a chord inside him.  
However, he just tried to ignore her as an idea came to him suddenly; he needed to stall her.

"I can see why she likes you… you're clever and refuse to be anything else. A paragon of knowledge, how arrogant."

He laughed then, as he always found it funny when the pot called the kettle black, hypocrisy at it's finest.

"So says you, yet you're the one sneaking around like Slytherin himself, turning on your fellow students in a heartbeat without a care. Who are you to judge me?" He asked her darkly, his tone the most serious he'd ever voiced as he began to ponder whether he truly was turning into something he hated, her words may have held some truth to them; that was his greatest worry. To become like the men he killed.

 _Only enemies speak the truth, after all..._

"I'm someone that sees you for more than you pretend to be… That fool Dumbledore can't see it, but I know you Potter, and I know where your destiny lies… Either my lord will destroy all before him, or you will." She growled at him, yet another hint being thrown into Harry's hands.

 _Lord?_

"Who is this 'lord' of yours? Why would he or I destroy everything?" Harry questioned, a headache of the worst kind beginning to form in his skull.

"Because he won't give up… and neither will you. He'll take all that is given, take that which isn't, and burn all the rest. You'll try and stop him, and either he'll kill you, burn you to cinder… or you'll destroy each other along with the rest of us." She spoke out into the chamber, her voice echoing out dramatically as she grinned a smile of that of a cultist.

Thinking on her words, Harry withdrew himself for a second.

 _She isn't fully here, insanity could be a reason._  
 _Her senses are dulled, she is obviously indoctrinated into whatever state she is in, and appears to be fully involved in whatever hateful nonsense this lord is speaking of._

 _She's a fanatic, thus dangerous to herself, others, and most likely myself as well. I need to proceed carefully, and if possible, take her alive._

 _I can not allow this situation to escalate any further, she must be put down._

"A name, who is he?" Harry snarled, as he figured she'd let her guard down if he seemed irrationally angry, as she wouldn't be expecting him to simply incapacitate her and would likely expect violent or widespread casting.

"Burn in hell Potter, and take my sister with you!" She shot back with just as much venom, as she slash her wand in a zigzag motion, two words screaming out from her lips.

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

* * *

 ** _This is either a trap, or a warning…_** Albus Dumbledore thought to himself as he held the written letter in hand, and debated whether he could trust it.

 _ **Chamber's Open, Potter went in.**_

It didn't take a genius to decipher the simple meaning, and it didn't help his nerves much. At almost every turn, it seemed he failed over and over again, as the boy seemed determined to get himself killed and for Albus to blame himself.

Regardless, he racked his long memory in an attempt to remember places he'd always expected to be the chamber entrance, and trying to get a feel of the wards to determine where the boy could be.

However, no matter how much he tried to scan the castle, no signs of the lad showed up whatsoever. It was like the boy had vanished completely, which no traces left behind.

 _Perhaps…_

Looking to his left, Albus noticed a animated portrait of a balding man with a sharp beard, the portrait almost constantly asleep, not having awoken in hundreds of years.

"Grand Headmaster Symon, a word or two if you please?" Albus said politely, as he woke the painting from a deep slumber.

Since the thirteenth century, the portrait had apparently aged to a point where the animate paint aged so much that the animation had to be slowed to prevent decay, thus the first Headmaster, the Grand Headmaster of Hogwarts slept.

The painted man shook his head slightly, before opening a single eye to gaze upon Albus.

"Ah, Albus my boy, how can I help you?"

Accepting the fact he was basically a child compared to the ancient man, even if he was just an imitation of the once great man, the older man did hold a wealth of knowledge and nobility.

"Yes, I was wondering over a mystery of mine. You knew Salazar Slytherin correct?" Albus asked, honestly wondering if the first headmaster had payed much attention to the most solitary of the founders.

"The founder? Of course I did, the man was the one who offered me the position of headmaster after all, what's your mystery?" Symon asked him curiously, a rough burr to his voice as he straightened himself in his frame.

 _How to put it…_

"I've a missing student that I can't find using the wards, and I have a suspicion that the student may have been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Do you know if Slytherin tampered with the wards during his time in the castle?" Albus asked him, though he had a feeling that his guess was right on mark.

"Oh definitely, Salazar didn't like the thought of Rowena tracking him through the castle, as she always wanted to know and be a part of whatever he was researching, so he made the chamber an isolated zone within the chamber. It's a hole in the wards, the only defense from the mad woman… yet he loved her nonetheless." Symon explained, a gleam coming into the animated man's eyes, showing a unique humanity Albus didn't see often in magical portraits, along with a rare feeling of compassion.

 _It was… enlightening, to say the very least._

With that thought, he assumed that Apparition wards would be in place as well, preventing direct transportation; the fact he didn't really know where the chamber was didn't factor in that much, as the location didn't matter if he couldn't get there.

"Thank you Symon, that'll be all." Albus muttered as he turned in his seat to look out of the window of his office, the sight he normally prized doing nothing to improve his mood, as he came to a common conclusion that he found all too true.

 _Well Mister Potter, I guess you are on your own… Stay safe, please…_

 **Too late of course.**

* * *

 _ **Son of a bitch…** _ Harry thought to himself, as he suddenly found himself able to think. He couldn't breathe, his body wouldn't respond, and there was a burning pain on his neck, much like a red-hot brand.

He thought he was dead to be honest for a time, the killing curse kind of does that to a person granted, but he'd broken rules before.

 _Why stop now?_

He knew he was still in the chamber, as the floor beneath him was cold and wet, but he also heard a hissing sound.

Parvati was hissing Parseltongue for some reason, but he oddly couldn't understand her… but it didn't take a mad leap of logic to explain her being a Parselmouth, as many ancient Indian lines had Parselmouths within them, and the Patils were reasonably ancient.

Cracking his eyelids open, and putting his questions about his survival to the back burner, he focused his eyes on the chamber ceiling as his vision straightened itself.

 _The ceiling is really dirty…_

With that thought, he pulled himself slowly to his feet as he searched for the girl responsible for all that had gone wrong for the entire year; he was still pissed about losing his eye.

Looking to his right, he saw her standing before the statue of Salazar, seemingly praying to the arrogant portrayal of the man, hissing all the while.

 _I have an idea…_

"It still won't listen to you Parvati? Have you considered the fact you're unworthy of the Basilisk's attention?" He mocked her, walking on staggering legs towards her, a hand wrapped around the burning wound on his neck.

She apparently hadn't seen fit to take the wand from a 'dead' boy, so he still had his own on hand, a wand that was raised towards her back now.

She turned almost instantly at the sound of his voice, her eyes shot wide open with fear or shock, perhaps horror. He didn't care, she'd earned this.

"How… how are you even a-alive…?" She muttered out like a whimper, her face blank as her eyes were wild, though that shock soon turned into a snarling look of anger.

"It isn't the first time I've used that parlor trick, you shouldn't be surprised." Harry said with a sardonic smirk, as he raised his wand to rest at eye level with her left pupil. "Try this trick on for try."

 **"Exoculo Maxima!"** A simple spell he'd learned and overpowered to the extreme, a permanent blinding hex with the accuracy of a bullet. One of the best and few useful hexes he'd learned.

The girl was obviously confused by the spell, but had no time to process it before he'd permanently ruined her eye, granting her at least an hazy eyeball rather than a depressing socket like she'd left him.

Little mercies is what he'd leave as a legacy, only outshadowed by the destruction of all that threatened to ruin the future of the world, and of his people.

Parvati flew back from the impact, clawing at her eye as he assumed she felt a burning or freezing sensation from the hex.

With a smirk and a Stupefy, Harry turned from the girl and looked at the other girl in the chamber, the one that hadn't earned his scorn.

His… friend.

Luna Lovegood still sat in the same spot as before, though she had visibly paled and her face had blanked from her previous peaceful demeanor.

Walking to her, he pulled her up to a sitting position against Salazar's statue, and looked once more to Parvati, rushing over to her.

He patted her down for her wand, pocketed it, and then searched her for the black book she'd held before. It wasn't on her…

If it had been what he thought, another Death Note, then he had to find it.

However, that was a concern for another day, as he noticed something… interesting.

He assumed that people that had committed grievous acts, or used dark magic would have a taint to them, yet Parvati had only a slight tinge of darkness on her… As well, there had been an odd magical trace on her… someone had altered her, forced her in a way… though her words earlier had made it seem as if she truly believed in this lord of hers.

 _Complexing…_

Putting it aside, he couldn't focus on that right now.  
He walked to Luna, lifted her from the ground in both arms, and set off for the chamber entrance with her in his arms.

He would send someone else for Parvati, she wasn't an issue right now.

 **He had to find her sister.**

* * *

 **Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts**

 **(Afternoon of December 24th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Did you know your sister opened the chamber…?"** Harry whispered to the girl, as the two sat next to each in the tower's common room, both attempting not to look at the other in what had been complete silence.

He had to break it, and he had.

She'd known too much about the mystery, had led him right to her sister, and basically helped him catch her. She wasn't an idiot, he knew that much about her.

She gave out an honest sigh of frustration, though she did answer after a minute or two.

"I… suspected she did… but she wouldn't listen to me. I tried confronting her about it, about how she'd changed, but she just accused me of doing the same… She wasn't my sister anymore, the fashion-crazed sister of mine had disappeared at some point, and only the secretive, aggressive doppelgänger of her remained…"

Even though he'd never had to deal with such a circumstance before, he did feel for her. To lose someone in such a way, and having to be around the twisted shell of them each and every day… it must be terrible.

"Sorry about blinding her… I was, kind of angry." Harry offered, as he did find that a bit childish with some afterthought, though she just waved him off.

"If she had actually been thinking straight, she wouldn't have done any of this… I don't know what happened to her… I just… don't know." She muttered in a lost way, as she leaned against him then, him lost as well as he didn't really know how to handle physical contact besides violently.

They both just sat in silence for a little bit, he thinking about his life a little, and all he had really lost eleven years ago, her all she was losing and what she would or could lose.

The touch of another had always been a mystery to Harry however.

It unnerved him, **but he could get used to it.**

* * *

 **(Noel, December 25th, 2022)**

* * *

 **Harry woke to Noel, or Christmas, cold as ice.**

He'd still been groggy when Michael had hit him with a tickling hex, and had somehow returned the favor with startlingly aim. He'd take his blessings as them come though.

At the end of his bed he'd discovered a small pile of gifts and well wishing cards, yet he hadn't expected much. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly after all, yet no one in Ravenclaw was… except for Ken-doll Michael.

Harry had a customary pile of sweets, which was appreciated as his sweet tooth had ached him something fierce, along with what appeared to be a some sort of serum. A small note attached to it read as such:

 _ **Mister Potter, this is for the new mark on your neck. Imagine the frustration all the novelists will have when they find you have a new scar.**_  
 _ **-Madame Pomfrey**_

Thinking on it, Harry transfigured an extra pillow into a slab of reflective glass and peered into it. He wasn't exactly happy, as the Madame hadn't told him what happened to his neck the morning before, just that he'd suffered an injury and how to treat it.

 _Damn it… Another lightning bolt…_ He raged internally, as he observed the near duplicate of his famous scar, now marred into the side of his throat, though he could have worse scars to be honest. His entire arm could have been ripped apart, or something terrible like that.

 _I can only imagine what could have happened if the Basilisk had listened to Parvati… The thing's probably got fangs bigger than my arms…_

Placing the dastardly vial aside for later, Harry reached into the pile once more, and to his surprise and happiness noticed Dumbledore had gifted him an Auror Wand Holster.

 _Perhaps he's truly noticed how dangerous this place is… How thoughtful._

Putting it by the potion, he dug his hand into the pile of gifts, and found an oddly shaped and heavy gift wrapped in what appeared to be green leather…

 _Wait…_

Unfolding the leather, he found a familiar black book with a envelope attached, and a giant fang tipped in a green venom-like substance covered with white wax over said venom.

Ripping the letter free, and carefully placing the fang aside, he unfolded the envelope to reveal a carefully scripted letter.

 _ **Hello Mister Potter,** I hope this letter finds you on good timings._

 _As I've not had the chance to say as much before, I sincerely apologize for rendering you immobile in the dungeons, you were simply in the way. As you likely have questions, I'll try and remedy that, hmm?_

 _I did, in fact, know the younger Patil had opened the chamber, but I had to interfere for your benefit._  
 _If she had kept in possession of the diary before you, she would have likely destroyed the soul of your friend, have summoned Slytherin's Basilisk, brought her master back to life, and have killed you._

 _The book that should be before you, is the diary of a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is a evil magical artifact referenced to as a Horcrux, a soul anchor._  
 _Tom Riddle is significant, because you're met him before._

 _He became the man you know as Voldemort._  
 _Without destroying his Horcruxes, the man can never die._

 _In other news, I assume you could tell that Parvati was… dazed, and yes, I did cast the Imperius on her, but not to make her do anything against her will. All she's done against you and others is of her own choice._

 _Have no doubt, you've done a great service stopping her, as I do know that she will be visiting a mind healer for regular visits. Perhaps she'll make progress, but try not to worry._

 _As for the Imperius, it was merely a backup measure to ensure she didn't question the false memory I implanted to prevent her from wondering where the diary was._

 _I stole it from her, and… disposed of the basilisk. No need to worry._  
 _I urge you to destroy the diary, use the Basilisk fang (Be careful, it's extremely poisonous) and I will later ensure you do._

 _I will send word to you soon._  
 _Have a happy Christmas._

 _ **-G. Gryffindor**_

After folding the parchment back into a neat square, Harry had a burning question in his mind.

 _ **What the hell?**_

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

 **(June 3rd, 2022)**

* * *

 **"Albus, I wanted to know who you selected as next year's DADA professor, I need it for the records."** Minerva McGonagall asked sternly, as she walked into her mentor's office, her stress regarding the NEXT term clear from her lack of breath.

Albus simply nodded at her and tried to give a slight smile, though he found it difficult. The year and terms had been terrible thus far, but he felt the next might be a bit easier to handle.

"You will be the first to know Minerva, but I wouldn't want to say anything until I get a response of course. Know that I will send a letter to them immediately." Albus told her, as she hesitantly nodded as she rightfully determined she'd get no more from him. As she left the room in a huff, he turned to the letter he'd just started to pen.

Picking up his feather quill, he began to write:

 ** _-Dear Remus_**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this?**

I hope you all did, as this is where I leave book two off. I may do an omake chapter, most likely covering from the events of book one, perhaps book two, or even before book one. It'd likely be a series of snapshots or little moments that I haven't covered so far.

Valentine's day will probably be included, though be wary, I hate Valentine's Day and haven't been a part of any celebrations of it or anything like that since Kindergarten.  
I'll try though!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you'd like to see as an omake perhaps I'll use the idea or something similar.  
Have a good morning everyone.

 **-Oscar**


	12. Omit

**A.N**

Well, this is my omake chapter, or something like a few of them.

I mentioned Valentine's Day before, but it's not just that idea here, but many.  
Essentially, it's kind of a bunch of drabbles comprised into a chapter.

It's little parts from behind the scenes that I had thought of and alluded to, but never showed in an actual chapter.

I'm fixing that, while also making a rough idea of where I want to take book three and Harry alongside it. (The Death Note presents some… problems.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

 **-O**

* * *

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or anything you recognize)**

 **Bold text=Emphasis or scene cut**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics = Written things.**_

* * *

 **= separation of scene**

* * *

 **(Book two)**

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

 **(February 14th, 2023)**

* * *

 _ **Love… isn't worth it.** _ That had been Harry Potter's perspective on the emotion 'love' for so very long, and had continued on to that exact day, his mind on far more pressing matters.

Yet he couldn't hide, as almost every quarter of the castle was decked out in different shades of red and pink… It was nauseating, and threatened to blot out the sun with the bright shades.

He found it odd that the emphasis on Saint Valentine's was so much stronger now than the year before, but he assumed it was an attempt to try and make everyone forget about the fact that a textbook villain had run amok in the school and the Headmaster couldn't stop her.

Struggling to put one exhausted foot before the other, he made his slow way to the Great Hall, ignoring the signs of affection that had seemed to infect the entire castle.

He'd already jinxed Michael to swear venomously, which should put a damper on the pretty boy's mood, and maybe keep the boy's mouth shut as well if he was smart.

He suppressed a smirk then, as he could still recall the boy's unamused face as he insulted the very foundation of the holiday he claimed to love, in the most vulgar of ways.

As he reached the large, noble doors, he stepped through to see his worst nightmare.

Heart insignias were painted and printed everywhere possible, light pink doves perching on the tables, some carrying little notes, others simply snatching bits of food off people's plates.

 _Thank the void they aren't owls… Feathered fiends._ He thought with a grimace, as he took a breath and walked to the Ravenclaw table, an empty spot between Luna and the foul-mouthed Michael saved for him.

Giving a nod to the two, a small smile and a sneer meeting him as he sat and looked at the heart shaped pastries scattered across the table.

 _A symbol shaped after an ass…. Everywhere, love is represented as a sexual symbol.. Wonderful._

Grumbling to himself, he grabbed some ham and reluctantly a pastry for his breakfast… only to be interrupted by a wide eyed dove.

"I'm not feeding you." Harry muttered to the bird, taking a big bite of the themed tart, just to emphasize his mean point. Only after he finished, did he notice the dove held a note towards him.

With a crooked brow, and a healthy dose of suspicious thought, he grabbed the note and unfolded the strange parchment in full.

Red ink met his sight first, as he read his very first Valentine.

 ** _I don't throw around compliments, but I like you._**

 ** _Don't listen to what other people say, you're wonderful._**

Just as soon as it began, the short message ended, and the dove flew off out of the Great Hall, as yet another mystery was dropped on him.

 _Someone likes me? Really?_ He thought, as he looked ever closer at the note, and tried to see if anyone was watching him. _I'm wonderful?_

Besides the usual students that gawked at him, no one unusual was, and that just complicated things even further…

"You got your valentine then? How was it?" A sudden voice asked him, causing him to turn slightly in surprise.  
Luna smiled knowingly at him from his side, her grin quite Cheshire-esque, as amusement near seeped from her every pore.

"Did you send me this Luna?" He bluntly asked her, as he frankly was lost, though her sudden laughter told him she didn't without words.

"No."

"Do you know who did?" He asked her once more, his patience coming into precious use, only to not be surprised when she nodded her head furiously.

"Of course I do." She said proudly, as her face was near bisected by her infectious smile.

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course not." That refusal seemed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, yet he couldn't have been more frustrated with it.

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because you'd get all mean and moody without me around!" She exclaimed happily, drawing a few stares in the otherwise quiet breakfast crowd, though he didn't pay them much mind really.  
He'd long since learned to ignore people… most people.

"I would not…"

"Yes you fucking would." Michael pitched in, an unhappy look still on his face as he stared longingly at all the girls that had jinxed him when he described them in less than pleasant words.

Harry knew the boy would get him back with a jinx or hex of his own, but he couldn't think on that right now.

Regardless, **it was totally worth it.**

* * *

 **(Book one)**

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **(December 25th, 2021)**

* * *

 _ **A cloak… of invisibility?**_

Hidden away in his bedroom in the pristine house, Harry looked over the mysterious gift he'd been sent, and scanned the note that had been attached to it once more as he rubbed the silky cloak between his fingers.

 ** _Your father left this in my possession before he died._**

 ** _It is time it was returned to you._**

 ** _Use it well._**

 ** _A Very Merry Christmas to you._**

Focusing on the swirly, wild handwriting, it was obvious that the handwriting belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore, as each year's letter included the elder man's signature at the very bottom. That was easy enough to deduce, but the why was much more difficult.

 _Why did he try and be anonymous? Is there something wrong with the cloak?_ He worried to himself, as he desperately hoped that the one true reminder of his parents hadn't been ruined in some way.

Looking over it, Harry couldn't notice anything overly messed up on the cloak, no rips or tears or anything like that, yet he felt a weird chill whenever he wore the cloak.

It was… disturbing, yet he saw the usefulness of an invisibility cloak, though he didn't have need of it now.

Pulling his trunk towards him and popping the magical lock open, Harry removed an eerie black book from within a hidden chamber, and had an idea.

 _What better way to hide it, then invisibility?_ He thought to himself, as he wrapped the tome with the cloak, before stuffing both back into the secret compartment, locking the trunk closed behind him.

 ** _Now… What do I do now?_**

* * *

 **(Book two)**

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

 **(December 28th, 2022)**

* * *

 **"I didn't kill the Basilisk."** Harry told the man as he walked into Dumbledore's office, the titular man caught off guard for once, as Harry sat in the armchair before the noble desk.

Dumbledore nodded, as his guess had been proven true, as he'd suspected that Slytherin's monster had been an ancient Basilisk.  
 _One that still lives?_

"You… didn't kill it? But you stoppe-" Dumbledore started to say in confusion, though the boy quickly interjected to clear up the confusion between the two.

"I stopped Parvati Patil, yes… but I didn't kill the Basilisk. I… I got a letter from someone claiming to be Godric Gryffindor. He said he killed the basilisk, and sent me a fang for Noel." Harry said in explanation, as his memory flew back to the curved fang and the black book, the drips of green acidic venom dripping in horror.

Dumbledore, however, was surprised at the idea of someone impersonating a man that had been dead for over seven-hundred years.

 _Could there be a Founder's Heir here? A lost descendant of Godric?_ Dumbledore thought to himself, as he began to stroke his beard and thin jaw. I need to look into this.

With a low cough from Harry though, Dumbledore's focus was drawn back to the office and the current situation.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, before beginning to speak once more.

"Thank you for bringing this… oddity to my attention Harry, I will look into it. I suggest you return to your tower, enjoy what remains of the holidays, won't you?" Dumbledore said determinedly, as he gave the boy a weak yet cheerful smile. It wasn't very effective, as neither felt even remotely cheerful.

Harry nodded then, as he withdrew from the room, his thoughts racing past one another like stalwart comets.

He knew a dismission when he heard one, and there was much to be done still.

 ** _Why can't ghosts stay dead?_**

* * *

 **(Pre-Book One)**

 **Privet Drive**

 **(2018)**

* * *

 **Harry had only a year with the mythical Death Note,** yet he hadn't wasted any time.

With a hundred names down, Harry had settled quickly into his role, and resolved to eliminate the worst examples of mankind, all to ensure a brighter future.

The power of the book was addictive of course, almost intoxicating.

While it gave him a new gift in order to fight back against injustice, it carried another negative point as well.

Ryuk the Shinigami was his constant companion now, as the spirit followed Harry almost every day, very few hours left on his own.

The Shinigami tried his best to be friendly of course, but the eerie and callous nature of the spirit was terrible, especially since Harry had begun to agree with the spirit's beliefs. Fortunately, his will had withstood the spirit thus far, and he resolved not to fall to the mentality of a mere serial killer.

However, the constant company given by Ryuk was troublesome, and he had a question to ask of the spirit.

Harry rose from the moderately well-off bed he had gotten for himself, and turned his eyes towards Ryuk, the Shinigami looking through an old comic book of Dudley's, an image of a man in an iron suit on the cover. He always found the hero too snobby for his own taste, but the spirit seemed engrossed in the graphic novel.

"Will you follow me forever?" Harry softly asked the Shinigami, as he would prefer not to have his spectral stalker, though it worried him as well. Ryuk was… well the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend.

 _Do I want him to?_

Ryuk on the other hand, near jumped from the sudden noise, and looked at him wildly in surprise.

It took a moment for the spirit to answer, obviously trying to answer in a certain way, a spindly hand coming up to scratch the being's head.

"Well, unless you turn over the Death Note to someone else, we'll be together until either of us die." Ryuk said slowly, as he obviously was hoping for Harry not to pay too much attention to his explanation.

Harry was a smart boy though, as well as extremely and bluntly observant.

"You can die?" He asked loudly, almost as if he hadn't entertained the thought of Ryuk, a God of Death, being vulnerable to death.

Ryuk sighed dramatically, as he obviously didn't want to explain that facet of his existence.

"Yes… I can die, but I'd have to sacrifice myself in order to." Ryuk explained slowly and carefully, before having a bright light bloom in his dark eyes. "But I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so get used to it!"

Harry sighed at that, but filed the detail away for later.

 _ **Till death do we part huh? Guess I'm stuck with him.**_

* * *

 **(Book two)**

 **Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts**

 **(November 19th, 2022)**

* * *

 _ **Oh… that's disappointing…** _ Harry thought to himself, as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His missing eye had still remained a gruesome socket, yet he did see a glowing pupil every once in awhile, but that wasn't what drew his attention then.

He had made the deal, the infamous 'Shinigami Eye Deal', the ability to see like a God of Death.

He'd come to the conclusion that the deal is always meant to screw one over, as the rule pages of the Death Note only had a brief description of the deal, and definitely didn't include the fine print he'd been dealt…

An eye for an eye, truer than ever before.

 _Bet Hammurabi never expected something like this…_ Harry thought grimly, as he stared ahead with something akin to horror in his eyes.

Within the mirror, he saw three numbers floating above his reflected head, a chill running down his spine as he realized what they were.

His remaining lifespan floated before him, yet something else was there… Something slightly more frightening.

 **7, 18, 5**

 **CoD: Heart Attack**

* * *

 **?**

 **(August 12th, 2023)**

* * *

 **His pay had been cut in half… again.**

The industrial factory line he'd joined up with payed him just enough to live, but the owner had lost patience with him slowly, like everyone did.  
Absences, unprovoked bouts of anger, he couldn't explain any of that to his 'boss.'

As a result, the older man had hit him with another pay cut, reducing his already miserable salary even more, meaning he'd have to settle for expired canned soups and simple sandwiches… again.

Sighing to himself, the weathered man wandered up the beaten path to a small cottage, his shabby shoes making a squeak with every step on the cracked cobblestone.

He had a terrible day, which would likely turn into a terrible week, then month, each worse than the last. It always was worse, either due to work or his bad living conditions, either way he felt like he deserved to whine every once in awhile.

He still couldn't believe how far his life had fallen in just twelve years, though he hadn't come from a posh beginning by any means, he had at least been happy then… And had a family.

 _I wonder if I can make it to the store before dark…_ The man wondered as he stopped beside an aged bicycle, his main means of travel after migrating to the Muggle World, though he resented the damn thing.

He missed brooms, but the Statute of Secrecy wasn't something he could afford to break…

Putting the reality of things to the back of his mind, he walked swiftly through the withering door of the cottage, and wandered to the small kitchen he had, only to freeze in place.

On the dining table, sat a familiar, bright royal red Phoenix, a rich envelope tied to it's talons. The Hogwarts wax crest sealed the letter within the confines of parchment, the color drawing his eyes in.

For the first time in a long time, **Remus John Lupin felt hope.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Let me know.**

Well, this was a omake/drabble chapter, just to fill the void between book two and three, and I will tell you, the Death Note will be featured more in PoA than it was in CoS.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and here's a short public announcement.

All mosquitoes deserve to be eliminated!

With that said, have a good day everyone.  
 **-Oscar**


	13. Where I am

**Hello,** all of you wonderful people.

It's been a little while, hasn't it?

I've been worse I guess, but I want to talk to you all, about where I'm going.

Where, all of my stories are going, in sense.

I'm not removing them, for history's sake, but the direction I, and my stories are going.

Well, here I go.

* * *

 **I call myself Oscar,** but that's not even my real name. (But, our world is screwed and creepy, so let's go with that.)

I've not written anything on any of my stories in a while... some, even longer. (Last Yokai, it's been over three years...)

I have many reasons, and many excuses.

Burnout is one, lack of material is another, but here's a few.

I started a series back in 2015, that I thought was super cool.

Basically, your run of the mill Overpowered Dark Harry who called himself Hadrian. (I know, right?)

Well, that kind of faltered out around book three, when I realized that it all sucked.

So, I tried rewriting it... but that just dawned on me, that I planned an eight story series, and just restarted...

So, I tried many different things, those didn't pan out.

So, I tried Last Note, and it was fun!

I was on a high off of discovering Death Note, and it was cool and interesting, and I got to play around with cool ideas and avoid a lot of stereotypes by using Death Note elements...

But, as my writing always does, it got convoluted.

Anyway, most of you don't care about that.

My determination and love for fan fiction, died out over time.

I'm not motivated anymore, despite all your wonderful reviews.

It's not enough sadly, but don't blame yourselves.

The state of Last Note, and all of my stories and the one's on my profile?

Consider them, though it hurts me more than you can imagine, as I've spent days and months (For some years) bleeding my heart out into my stories, abandoned.

My life has changed drastically since I started writing.

I finished school, I've made friends, I've lost friends, and I've lost family...

I've struggled with depression over the last few months, and I guess you could say year, along with so many unfortunate things.

Got fired from a job that I loved with all of my heart, and that was beyond painful.

I'm just not the same person that could generate endless angst for a gritty story, or the humor needed for a comedic horror such as Last Note or Devil's Advocates. (Remember that?)

I'm not dying by the way, nor do I plan to be anytime soon, but I'm at a crossroads right now.

I'm getting older, and I'm kind of lost right now.

I'm not twenty-three anymore, juggling college and writing by some grace of god.

I can't keep living my life the same way I have, because life doesn't work that way.

I need to find where I'm going to go, before life destroys me, as I know it will.

Time goes on, and all we can hope to do is go with it.

Maybe I'll return some day, continue where I left off, or create something new.

Who knows?

The future is endless.

* * *

Sorry for the disappointment, to those of you who were honest and genuine fans of my stories. I've never really had confidence in my writings, but you all saw something in them.

It's been fun, and I can not express how much your praise has meant to me. As a writer, and as a person.

From new readers just finding my works, to people that have been around since the beginning.

(EndlessChains, if you're still kicking around, thanks old friend, but you should have told me I sucked at writing. I could have improved sooner, instead of three books in.)

To the rest of you, I love each and everyone of you, and I can't thank you all enough.

Until we meet again, and one last time for old times sake.

Have a good morning everyone.

 **-Oscar Unknown**

 **DTS**


End file.
